Once Upon a Dream
by ElleLegov
Summary: What happenes when you fall in love, only to find out that you were a prophecy? And what if you are Hermione Granger and you love Draco Malfoy?
1. The Beginning

A/N This is a story that involves Hermione's past and her future. Especially her future with Draco Malfoy. If you don't like romance/mysteries you won't like this.  
  
Disclaimer: I AM not J.K. Rowling. I don't own anyone from the books. Angela, and Hermione's mom Cynthia are mine, and so is the plot/  
  
Once Upon A Dream  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It's not that I enjoy being a bit of a geek, it just comes naturally to me. And being the only female member of the Fab Four makes my life even more hectic. But that all changed over this summer break. I dumped Viktor, told Ron off and managed to learn a few muggle beauty tips. My cousin from America, Angela, taught me a few tips that she knew. She came and stayed with my parents and myself for a month. She was so cool. She made me get a new hair cut, gave me this awesome frizz control spray and taught me how to put on make-up. I could tell that I must look a whole lot better, since at Diagon Ally yesterday, Neville Longbottom stared at me for a full 20 minuets in Madame Malkins, and then he realized who I was and fled the room. I must have scared him away. But during last summer between our 5th and 6th year Ron professed his love towards me. Only one problem there, I view him only as a friend. And that bothered him. We haven't spoken since the last week in June. Harry and Ginny are still dating, despite the fact that they constantly argue. But now here I am waiting to arrive at Ron and Ginny's for the last week until school starts. Ginny invited me before Ron and I had our large fight, and I didn't want to say no, so now here I am.  
  
"Hermione Granger." I hear my name called and turn around. Harry is standing near the bench I was sitting on.  
  
"Hey Harry. Long time no see." I say as he takes a seat next to me. He gives me a look.  
  
"God Neville was right, you have changed. I almost didn't recognize you, except that you had your head buried in a book, like usual. It's a good look for you." He sets his bag down next to my feet.  
  
I laugh at his comment, "Yeah. Well my cousin helped me into the fashion world over the summer. Yeah I saw Neville, it looked like he was almost frightened of the new look." I peek into Harry's bag at my feet and notice a large sack of sandwiches and snacks.  
  
"God, why do you have so much food?" I pull out a huge bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.  
  
He chuckles to himself, "Sirus found a new girlfriend. She was worried that I would starve on the hour-long train trip. She packed enough to feed Hogwarts for a year." He grabs some of the beans that I poured into my hand. He looks up for a moment.  
  
"So how are you and Ron doing, he hasn't said anything for a while." He truly looks sincere, so I tell him the whole story.  
  
". So now we haven't spoken for 2 months. And I really wasn't sure if I was even going to come today." I finish. Harry pulls out his watch and looks at it for a moment.  
  
"I think, No I know that you did the right thing. It wouldn't have been fair to either of you if you truly didn't view Ron in a boyfriend sort of way. And this is coming from the person who has known since the first day of school that Ron liked you." Harry stands up and grabs his bags, "We better get going the train should arrive any moment."  
  
I stand up and follow him. 


	2. Forgiveness, sort of.

Thanks to all of my reviews everyone. If anyone would like a small cameo in the coming chapters just say the word. And it will turn a bit on the naughty side once Hermione and Draco team up. On to the story  
  
Once Upon A Dream  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The train ride wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, but our arrival at the Burrow turned to be a bit sadder than I expected.  
  
"'Mione" I heard a voice yell as Harry and I arrived at the path to the house. A smallish red headed girl grabbed me and I received a huge hug. "I love the new look. Very cool. You look like one of those Muggle movie star's."  
  
"Thanks Ginny." I picked up my bag from where I dropped it. I looked over and saw Harry and Ginny wrapped up in a snogging session.  
  
"Would you two get a room? Please?" I start to giggle. They look so cute together.  
  
Ginny gives me a smug smile. "I think I could arrange that. After all we are at my house."  
  
Harry starts blushing profusely.  
  
"I don't think that would be a good idea." He replies. "Where is Ron at?"  
  
Ginny points to a lighted bedroom window. "He is in his room, like usual. He has been in there non-stop since the end of June. He will barely even leave to eat dinner." She shoots me a sad smile.  
  
"I heard him cry for a long time last night, Mione. Especially after I read your owl at dinner that said you would be on the 5 pm train." She grabbed one side of my bag.  
  
"I'll help you bring your stuff upstairs. Then mom should have dinner ready. She is glad that you could both come. It's too bad that Neville couldn't make it."  
  
Neville made up the fourth person in the Fab four. He really became part of our group last year after the whole incident with the poison.  
  
"Yeah, it is too bad. But I don't think I would have turned down a trip to the Wizard Botanical and Medicinal Gardens if I was him."  
  
We arrive at Ginny's room. I send a wistful glance at the door to Ron's room. Not realizing I was speaking out loud I stated, "I wish Ron wasn't so mad at me for just wanting to be friends."  
  
Realizing that I had spoken out loud I turned towards Ginny. She looks at me.  
  
"I read your owl to Ron. And I am totally with your decision. After all if you and Ron had dated and then broken up, it would have been a little odd."  
  
"Then why do I feel so bad if everyone supports me?" I set my bag on her floor.  
  
"Because you hurt your friend. And he didn't realize that it was for the best until 5 minuets ago." I snap my head up at that voice. Ron is standing in the doorway.  
  
"Mother just told me to get you two. Dinner will be ready soon and she wants us to all set the table out in the garden." He turns and walks down the hallway.  
  
Ginny shoots me a look.  
  
"At least he doesn't hate you anymore."  
  
I start to giggle. "Yeah and it could be worse. He could have cursed me until next Tuesday."  
  
We head down the stairs and go outside.  
  
~~~~*********~~~~~~  
  
Dinner seemed odd with only the four remaining Wesley's and Harry and myself. The twins were off looking for new things to add to their joke shop. Percy had a date with Penelope and Bill and Charlie were working in Romania and Canada. The one looking for some escaped dragons that were toasting most of Canada, and the other was doing Gringotts business. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley almost seemed glad to have the extra two of us.  
  
After dinner Harry and Ron got out their brooms and were playing a bit of one-on-one Quidditch while Ginny and I watched.  
  
"I hope we have a normal year this year." Ginny commented as Ron and Harry decided to bring out the snitch Harry had brought.  
  
"Ha. With our luck we should just hope for a half way normal year." I said as I watched Harry grab the snitch from above Ron's head.  
  
"Yeah I know what you mean." She smiled as she continued " but it should be good, After all we are all still friends, and friends even make the hard times better."  
  
Mrs. Weasley stuck her head out the door. "Time for bed kids, it's already 11."  
  
We all headed into the house and started to get ready for bed.  
  
I caught Ginny and Harry snogging again and decided that a large invisible water balloon was in order. I conjured up one and threw it at them, soaking the two of them.  
  
I managed to duck the spells that they sent back and jumped into bed, falling asleep almost instantly.  
  
  
  
A/n Draco will come into play in the next chapter soon. And so will Hermione's past as well as her future.  
  
I will be using Draco and Hermione both in first person so you can get the feel of both characters. 


	3. Where two Worlds meet.

Once Upon A Dream  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The rest of the summer and my stay with Ron and Ginny went by very fast. But I did get in on some very interesting news. Percy and Penelope decided to get engaged while Harry and I were there. Ron and I kept our distance from each other. We only exchanged a few words the whole time. And those pretty much were "Please pass the., Good night, Good morning, and a few other words." I was a bit glad that we didn't have to get into any discussions about our lives. But this morning we all woke up at the crack of dawn to get ready for the trip to Hogwarts. Ok so we only had to get up at 7 am but it felt early compared to the 8 am I was used to getting up at. Father and Mother usually let me sleep in as late as I wanted, but I felt that sleeping in past 8 or 9 was a waste of a few hours that I could be doing something. But here we are 5 teenagers and the Weasley's plus Neville's grandmother all waiting for the Hogwarts Express to arrive. We managed to get through the barrier without any stares considering our odd assortment of luggage including 2 owls, 1 toad, my cat as well as all of our luggage. Fred and George had managed to send us a few gifts to use this year so they were carefully hidden in our luggage. They are so creative. They let us "test" a few of their latest inventions including. Pumpkin Surprise, Howling eyeglasses, Performing books and a few other creative ideas. The Pumpkin surprise is pumpkin juice that causes bright green flowers to start growing from the drinker's nose. The Howling eyeglasses howl every time you try to read anything. When you open the Performing books they break out into Muggle show tunes. I found that one to be quite entertaining. Harry and Ron didn't enjoy the others too greatly. But here we are ready to set out on our 6th years, and Ginny in her 5th year. Harry and I are both prefects for the second year. Ginny was also named as a prefect. We have a special prefect's meeting to choose our passwords for our bathroom as well as the new prefect's common room. Every year the bathroom password has had something related to cleaning or perfume. It's pretty funny. Last year's was "Lemony Fresh". I really don't know who else are the prefects for this year. But Ron wasn't really that disappointed that he wasn't named as a prefect. He did make the Quidditch team again as the Keeper. Harry was voted Captain. But prefect meetings usually end up being really boring and most of us end up leaving the compartment and sitting with our friends after the passwords are chosen. Harry and I stow our stuff in the compartment that Neville, Ron and Ginny have claimed. Neville still won't really look at me. I think that I must frighten him. But Harry and Ginny are snogging again, so I decided to just head to the prefect compartment myself. I am walking along and suddenly find myself lying on the ground, staring up at a face that I really don't recognize. He is about 6 ft 2 inches tall and has the most gorgeous blue eyes I have ever seen. And he has blonde hair that is cut perfectly.  
  
A/N Now to Draco's point of view. (tee hee hee) evil author thoughts.  
  
  
  
Goyle and I were arguing. He had pledged his allegiance to Voldermort this past summer and was trying to pressure me into joining as well. And I simply refuse to turn into a man like my father. And that's when the angel appeared. Or moreover was run over. She was gorgeous. Her dark blonde hair was curled perfectly and her chocolate brown eyes sparkled. She was only about 5 ft 6 inches tall. She was wearing her black robes already and had a gleaming prefect badge pinned to her top. I couldn't help but stare at her for a moment. Then my manners kicked in.  
  
"Oh my Gosh. I really wasn't watching where I was going. Are you ok?" I reached down and helped pick her up. She was extremely light and weighed next to nothing.  
  
She laughed as I helped her up.  
  
" I wasn't watching where I was going either. I am a bit clumsy." I noticed that she say my prefect badge as well.  
  
"Do you know what compartment we are supposed to meet in?" She asked.  
  
Completely ignoring Goyle who was tapping my shoulder. I answered the angel  
  
"As a matter of fact I do. It is being held in the second compartment in the first section. And if you do not mind I will escort you there as well." Goyle whispered in my ear.  
  
"Don't you know who that is?" He hissed.  
  
Still ignoring him. I listened to the girls reply.  
  
"I would love it if you escorted me to the meeting." As I started to walk away with the girl Goyle whispered in my ear again.  
  
"We can't have you talking to Mudbloods. That's Hermione Granger you ass." I quickly whispered back to him.  
  
"You ass. It couldn't be her. Granger is nowhere as beautiful as this angel." And I continued on my way. As we walked down the train corridors I noticed quite a few of the other guys from our school staring at my angel. My Angel. Ha and I don't even know the girl's name. But anyway many guys were staring at her. We reached the place where the meeting was to be held. The girl walked in first and I followed her. She sat near Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter. I really should tell her to avoid that group, but she already seemed to be chummy with the two of them. I sat near BLANK and BLANK. They were two of the other Slytherin Prefects. One of them whispered to me.  
  
"Did you just walk in with Hermione Granger?" She hissed at me. Looking closer I noticed that in fact my angel was Hermione Granger. But I still felt the same way that I had towards her. Love. And I had no damn clue why. As the meeting was called to order we disscused our thoughts on the new password. The Head Girl, Sicily Masters, a Slytherin turned to me and asked, "So Draco, what is your idea for the new bathroom password." I turned towards Sicily. "I think that it should change from always being some sort of cleaning or perfume password. We need something more creative." I looked towards Hermione. She didn't look all that scared that she knew I was Draco Malfoy, her sworn enemy. In fact she only looked a bit surprised. Then her angelic voice spoke up.  
  
"I agree with Draco. We are prefects. We can think of something a bit more exciting."  
  
I was surprised at her answer. I never thought she would agree on anything with me. Never in a million years.  
  
The prefects all started to brain storm to think of a good idea. When it hit me.  
  
" Ou deux mondes rencountrer." I replied without thinking.  
  
Hermione looked up. "Where two worlds meet."  
  
A few others had heard us. Sicily asked. "Will that work? Ou deux mondes rencoutrer. Everyone in favor raise your hand."  
  
It was unanimous. I slowlys started daydreaming. I realized that they were taking another vote. I snapped awake. Sicily asked "All in favor for Butterbeer being the common room password raise your hand."  
  
I raised my hand along with most of the rest of the prefects. Since our business was finished many of us decided to leave. Hermione was one of the last to leave. I slowly followed her.  
  
A/N. I know It's long. But bear with me. Back to Hermione's view,  
  
I saw Goyle look at me oddly. The polite, cute boy must know him, I thought. The guy offered me his arm and escorted me to the meeting. I sat near Ginny and Harry. They both had shot me looks. I whispered to them.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Never mind." They both answered.  
  
Soon the meeting was called to order. Sicily Masters was in charge. She is a Slytherin, but she is halfway decent. She asked the blonde a question. " So Draco what do you think the new password should be."  
  
I should have known. The guy who I love at first sight, Draco Malfoy. I hear myself say "I agree with Draco. We are prefects. We can think of something a bit more exciting." And then I hear his voice.  
  
"Ou deux mondes rencontrer." And I look up.  
  
"Where two worlds meet." I reply. French. Boy this guy knows a lot. I am impressed. I vote for the other password and slowly leave the room. I notice Draco Malfoy following me. I turn around and say,  
  
"Draco. Draco Malfoy. You speak French well." Not what I really want to say but, it's a start. He replies  
  
"Not to shabby your self Hermione. My mother taught me. She likes to vist France often. And she thought it would be a good second language for me to learn."  
  
The train pulls to a stop and I am slammed up against Draco in the hallway. Instead of him pulling away, as I thought he would, he holds me until I regain my steadiness. 


	4. Hallways

A/N Thanks to all the great reviewers. And the reason it's a bit formal is because I have to use this for my creative writing assignment for an English class.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, enough said.  
  
  
  
Once Upon A Dream  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Draco laughed, "I speak five languages, six if you include Pig Latin."  
  
"Five languages?" I ask as we walk towards my compartment. He laughs at my comment.  
  
" I speak English, German, Latin, French, and Italian." He laughs again.  
  
We reach the compartment where my Gryffindor friends are pulling out their luggage. Draco turns towards me.  
  
"I better go get my luggage, I think Weasley would kill me if I was seen near you." Quicker than anything he kissed my cheek and was off down the corridor. I dreamily walked into the compartment.  
  
Ginny looks over from where she was pulling down one of her bags.  
  
"What took you so long to get here?" Harry looked over too. I quickly replied.  
  
"I was talking to another prefect." I grab my bags and trunk and quickly head out the door. Ron and Harry manage to find an empty carriage for the 5 of us. I see Draco and a few of the Slytherins getting into the carriage ahead of us. Suddenly Draco turns towards us. He shot me a smile and then shouted.  
  
"Hey Weasel you better watch out this year, I am awesome at Quidditch and you and your team are going down." He smiled again and hopped in his carriage. Ron starts spouting off.  
  
"That ferret is going to pay. I swear that I will hex him until next Tuesday if I have to."  
  
I look over at Ron. "Grow up Ron." I look out the window at the glittering castle.  
  
None of us speak until we reach the school. We all sort our luggage and put it near the Gryffidor pile and head into the Great Hall. The enchanted ceiling looks beautiful this evening. I look over toward the Slytherin table and see a 5th year Slytherin named Laura Penn (sp?) throwing herself at Malfoy, who seemes to be a bit uninterested. The new first years all pile into the hall and look nervous as McGonagall sets the Sorting hat on the stool. I can remember how nervous I was the day I was sorted. I was so nervous seeing as I didn't really know much about the wizarding world. The Sorting Hat starts in on its song. Having listened to a new version each year I tuned out until the names were being called. There were to be 40 new first year students in Hogwarts and 8 new transfer students to other grades. There were no new 6th year students at all that I could see. I heard the first name called.  
  
"Aarron, Elizabeth" McGonagall called out. As the girl stepped forward I could see the fear on her face. She set the hat on her head and waited. Soon the hat opens its seam,  
  
"Gryffindor" It sang out. We all clapped and cheered as Elizabeth claimed her spot at out table. After the sorting nine other students had joined our House. A total of 40 students had been sorted and each house received 10. Elizabeth Aarron, Katrina Howard, James Inglewood, Michael Larson, William Marks, Katherine Metres, Jacqueline Teres, Joshua Titan, Laura Underwood, and Eric Williams were our new first year students. Draco Malfoy's younger sister, Cynthia, joined the Slytherin house, and Draco looked very proud. Yet somehow he also looked a bit sad. As we all finished our meals Harry, Ginny and myself led the first years to the common room and the dormitories while also giving them a tour of the entire school. As we were headed back to the common room I felt my arm tugged and I was pulled around a corner.  
  
****~~~~~****  
  
As soon as I walked into the Great Hall I was mobbed by a 5th year named Laura Penn. She was a little on the annoying side, and a bit of a pest, the girl cannot take a hint. I watched Hermione throughout dinner. She seemed lost in her own thoughts. When they called my little sister's name I saw her look over towards me. She shot me the "I never knew you had a sister look" and turned back to her own table. Cynthia was sorted into Slytherin. I was happy that my sister was in the same house as I was, but yet saddened that she had to experience the darkness of being a Slytherin. Hermione left with Potter, and Ginny Weasley to show the first year students around the castle. A few of the Slytherin prefects and I took the first year students around the castle as well. I saw the Gryffindor group turn around a corner and I snuck behind them and grabber Hermione's arm and pulled her around the corner. She seemed a bit scared until she realized that it was me.  
  
"Draco! You just scared me to death." She slowly relaxed.  
  
"I'm sorry I scared you. I just wanted another chance to talk. We didn't get to talk much on the train." I saw a stone bench sitting near the wall and tugged her over and we both sat down. She looked around.  
  
"Aren't you afraid to be seen with me? After all I am a Gryffindor. And in your words a Mudbluau." I stuck my hand over her mouth before she could finish.  
  
"That's what I was brought up to say. My father's words, not my own." I pulled my hand away.  
  
"And wouldn't your father have a fit if he saw us talking or heard that we had been talking?" She looked around to see if any students were near by.  
  
"No. My mother and father are now divorced and I live with my mother. I hate my father. He is cruel. He beat my mother into submission. Something that I wanted no part in." She seemed almost embarrassed at her own words.  
  
"Oh" Is all that she replied.  
  
"It's ok, you had no clue that I changed so much over the summer." I touched her hair, which was still styled perfectly and found it to be softer than anything I had ever felt. "And so have you." I told her. She giggled.  
  
"This is all of my cousin's doing. She is a witch as well. She visited us for most of the summer, and decided that I needed a change." She looks at me.  
  
"Well I certainly like what I see." She giggles again. Then she looked at her watch. I asked her what was wrong as a strange look crossed her face.  
  
"I am going to be late for the orientation meeting with the first years." She got up and began to run down the hall. I called out after her.  
  
"Wait Hermione." She turned around. "When can I see you again?" She smiled.  
  
"You can call me 'Mione if you want, and I think you know where to find me." She turned and kept jogging away. I sat back on the bench and thought about what had just happened. I had truly fallen in love with someone, and she was someone that I was raised to hate. 


	5. Halloween

Once Upon a Dream  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The Halloween dance is tonight. We must dress in costume and wear masks since Dumbledore thought that this would be much more interesting than the ordinary balls that occur every holiday season. This is the first year that I, Draco Malfoy, do not have a date. Not for the lack of trying from all of the Slytherin girls. I swear that everywhere I go at least 3 follow me. That little Laura Penn is the worst. She seems to follow me like a lost puppy. I wanted to ask Hermione. We haven't spoken since the first night of school except to say "Hi" in the hallway once in a while. Every time that we have tried to have a conversation Harry, Ginny or that annoying Ron shows up and interrupts. Yet I will see her tonight at the ball. I may even be able to have a dance with her. Since this is a holiday all of the classes have been postponed for the day. I really wasn't looking all that forward to Care of Magical Creatures or Astronomy today. The only good part about CMC is that we have the class with the Gryffindor's and I get to see Hermione. The clock on the wall says that it is 8:15. The dance begins at 8:25 for some odd reason, so I guess I better put my costume on. Over the summer I found that Muggle movies are very entertaining, and Zorro happened to be one of the best. Plus it has fencing, and that is the one sport besides Quidditch that I am remotely good at. I grab my Zorro costume and slip the mask on. At least dressed, as Zorro the mask doesn't look so bad. I head up to the Great Hall, where the tables have been moved to one side and the other half of the Hall is decorated with pumpkins and other various Halloween decorations. I slip into one side and watch the others begin to arrive. Hermione walks in with Ginny and Ron. Ron is trailing her yet again. She is dressed as an angel, with wings and a halo attached to her white mask. She looks in my direction, yet doesn't seem to notice me. I watch as she sits with her friends and begins eating dinner. Some of the 7th year Gryffidors slip some sort of alcohol into the punch and watch as many of the party goers become increasingly intoxicate. I see Ron start to reel about and he becomes quit friendly with the girls, especially with Hermione, who seems to become a bit more uncomfortable each time he makes a pass at her. After I see Ron down a few more glasses of the punch he starts to stumble and trip. Hermione looks concerned and leads him out of the Hall, in the direction of the Gryffindor common room and dorms. I decided that this is my chance to talk to her, at least after she takes Ron to their common room.  
  
*************  
  
A/N Now to Hermione.  
  
I couldn't really decide on a costume, so Ginny decided for me. I thought the angel costume was a bit um well revealing and it certainly wasn't something that I would have picked for myself, but oh well. Ginny and Harry were officially going to the dance as a couple, and I decided to just go alone instead of having to go with someone that I really didn't know all that well. Ron decided to follow me everywhere. I looked around, but I couldn't spot Draco anywhere. I did notice some of the 7th years from our house spike the punch with vodka. Apparently Ron liked the taste and downed glasses continuously. As he became intoxicated he became more and more friendly with the Gryffindor girls, and he even tried to pull some moves on me. After a few more glasses of punch it looked as if he was going to pass out. I volunteered to escort him back to the common room since Ginny and Harry were having so much fun. As we headed down the hallways toward the room Ron set his head on my shoulder. Then he started to try and feel me up. I yelled out  
  
"Ronald Weasley. Stop this right now." I was getting scared of him. He pushed me up against the hallway wall and reeled closer to me. I could smell the alcohol on his breath.  
  
"C'mon 'Mione, you know you want me. And I want you, so why don't we stop kidding ourselves." He leaned in closer. I prayed that someone would hear us or come down the hall. I looked Ron in the eyes and said.  
  
"I don't want you Ron. I never have, and I never will." His eyes narrowed at me.  
  
" You little bitch. You have pulled me on a string for the past six years." He slammed me against the wall harder and I hit my head. He tried to lean in and kiss me, and he slurred  
  
"Well maybe I'll just have to make you love me." He leaned in closer and I screamed.  
  
"NO. GET AWAY FROM ME." As loud as I could. No one could probably hear me at all. The dance was still going strong and curfew wouldn't be until 3. Ron looked at me.  
  
"You are a bitch." He lifted his hand and smacked me as hard as he could. My face stinging and I was seeing stars. All of a sudden he was pulled off of me.  
  
******  
  
I got lost following them until I heard Hermione scream "NO GET AWAY FROM ME" I ran towards her voice finding her and Ron in the hallway as he raised his hand and backhanded her as hard as he could. I felt a surge of adrenaline and pulled him off of 'Mione and slammed him into the opposite wall. I was seething with anger and let him know it.  
  
"You ever touch 'Mione or for that fact any other girl like that again, and I will kill you with my bare hands. No one has the right to hit an innocent person." I punched him as hard as I could, right in the nose. He started to bleed, and yelled at me.  
  
"We should keep bitches like that locked up." He said as he wiped blood from his nose. I punched him again.  
  
"And that was for calling her a bitch. Now leave." I turned towards 'Mione as Ron ran towards the Infirmary. She looked up at me.  
  
"You saved me Draco." And with those words she started to slump against me, blacking out. I picked her up and carried her to the prefect common room. I didn't want to risk running into Weasley again and I figured that was the safest place to be. I set her on the couch and pulled up a chair next to her. Conjuring up a bag full of ice, I placed it on the place where an imprint of Ron's hand was already beginning to form. She slowly started to come around. I pulled off her mask and mine as well. She looked up at me and started to speak. I put a finger to her mouth.  
  
"Just lay still and hold this ice pack on her face." I set her up on the couch and sat next to her. She leaned into me and I held the ice pack on her face. After about 5 minuets she spoke.  
  
"I didn't think he would do anything like that, ever. I am just glad that you showed up when you did, otherwise I don't know what would have happened." She started to cry softly. I wrapped my arms around her and rocked her.  
  
"It's ok 'Mione. You're safe here with me. I am just glad that I decided to follow you." I continued to rock her back and forth in my arms. She looked up at me and said  
  
"I feel safe with you Draco. Safer than I have ever felt before. I am glad that you followed me." She snuggled deeper into my arms. I slowly turned her face towards me and lifted the ice pack off. I could already see deep bruises forming on her beautiful face. I slowly put my finger up to her face and traced the bruises. I looked into her eyes and said,  
  
"I only wish that I could have stopped the bastard before he did this to you. No one gets away with hurting someone that I love." I held her closer. Near by a clock struck twelve. The dance would be slowing down now, and the private parties would be beginning. The prefects were holding their party in the Great Hall, so no one would disturb us in here. I held 'Mione closer. And I whispered in her ear.  
  
"I would like to stop this from ever happening again. Will you be my girlfriend?" She turned her face towards me.  
  
"I think you already know that answer." She leaned in and kissed me.  
  
"I would love to be your girlfriend."  
  
A/n Don't think this is the end people. We are just getting started. Soon we will learn more about Hermione, and who she really is 


	6. November First.

A/N Still in Draco's point of view. And I apologize for making Ron so evil, but hey I like the evil side. Sorry for the goof up. Thank you Chrissy for pointing it out.  
  
Once Upon a Dream  
  
Chapter 6  
  
We had been sitting in the prefect's common room for about twenty minuets. We hadn't really said much since Hermione agreed to be my girlfriend. I pulled the ice bag off of her face. Her face had turned an awful shade of purple where Ron had hit her. I remembered a spell that my mother had used to cover her bruises when my father used to hit her. I turned her face towards mine and pulled out my wand. I recited "Vocer Pu" and the marks slowly faded. I told Hermione  
  
"Careful, you can't see the bruises, but they are still there. And it will hurt for a day or two." I put my wand back in my pocket. She turned and looked at me.  
  
"I can't even tell you what this means to me." She leaned over and kissed me. Now I have kissed a few girls here at Hogwarts, but this, this was by far the best kiss I had ever had. I heard giggles behind me. We both turned and looked. Some Hufflepuff 5th year prefect named Kayla Ireland was standing there. She was laughing. I looked at Hermione and she turned bright red. I could feel my face turning red. Then the Hufflepuff spoke up. "I though Draco might be here, but never both of." She continued laughing. I was getting a bit angry with her for interrupting our well snogging season. I spoke up.  
  
"Why the hell are you here?" Hermione and I got up from where we were sitting. The Huffelpuff answered me.  
  
"I was supposed to find all of the prefects. Dumbledore has some Halloween gifts for us in the Great Hall. I figured that you would be here Draco, since you are always here, and I figured that Hermione would be in her common room studying. But then I found both of you together. Literally." She burst into giggles again. Boy this girl must have never really peaked in any closets if she thought this was so funny. Hermione and I walked out, holding hands. As soon as we were in the hallway, we looked at each other and burst out laughing, for no real reason at all. We couldn't stop. By the time that we got to the Great Hall tears were streaming down our faces. We didn't bother to stop holding hands. I figured that the little Huffelpuff had already told most of the school anyway. As I held open the door for Hermione and stepped in, Harry Potter shot us both a look. Now this wasn't a normal, "oh look there is ferret boy" look, this was a," What the hell are you two doing together". We walked over to the tables where everyone was beginning to sit at. There were presents wrapped in black, green, and orange paper on each plate. There were also name cards present as well. In looking for my card I noticed that Hermione was seated next to me. Ironic or what? Everyone started to open his or her gifts. Mine contained a book labeled, 1001 Advanced Potions and How to Use Them. Hermione also got a book, except it was titled, Great Witches Throughout the Centuries. Looking around I noticed that all of the other students' gifts were books as well. Dumbledore seemed to know exactly what each was interested in. Harry Potter received, Quidditch: How to Reach The World Cup and seemed quite pleased with Dumbledore's choice. Sicily received a limited edition copy of Shakespeare's work Macbeth. Her thesis was on Muggle books and their relation to the wizarding communities. The clock struck 2 behind me and many students started to drift to their rooms. Hermione and I left as well. I walked her to her common room and kissed her goodnight. Just as I was going to leave. Someone came up behind me and asked.  
  
"What the hell are you doing with him Hermione?" Harry asked. She snapped back.  
  
"What the hell does it look like to you? I am kissing my boyfriend goodnight." She latched on to my arm. Harry shot a look at me.  
  
"Get away from that Dark Arts trash, he will hurt you if you are not careful." I had had enough at that point. I grabbed my wand out of my pocket.  
  
"You think I am going to hurt my own girlfriend? Why don't you take a look at what you best friend did to 'Mione." I muttered "Vocerun" and the bruises showed up against Hermione's pale skin.  
  
"You so called friend hit "Mione, and your lucky that he is still alive." I turned towards 'Mione.  
  
"I should probably go. I can tell when I am not wanted around. I'll see you tomorrow, love." I kissed 'Mione's cheek and walked towards my own common room.  
  
As Draco waked away I hissed at Harry.  
  
"Was that really necessary?" I muttered the password. "Slytherins suck." And slammed the door shut behind Harry. He looked at me and pointed at my cheek.  
  
"Did Ron really do that? Or was Draco lying." I shot a look at him.  
  
"No Draco isn't lying. When I was walking with Ron to the common room we got in a bit of a fight. Ron tried to kiss me and I told him no. Then he hit me. Draco found us. And well, broke Ron's nose. Then he took me to the prefect's common room and we put ice on my face and he put that covering spell on the bruises. Since they were committed in a crime of passion, we couldn't heal them. But they could be covered." I walked over to a chair by the fire. "Then Draco asked if I would be his girlfriend and I said yes. The End." I sat in the chair. Harry walked over.  
  
"I had no clue Hermione, I thought that well, I wanted to protect you. And I can see that I needed to protect you from my own friend. And I didn't. But Draco did, and I honor that. And I honor your decision to date him too." He sat next to me. "Let me fix that bruise. I know that spell too." He mutters the same words Draco had an hour before. Looking in the mirror above the fireplace, my face looked normal colored. Just then Ron walked through the entrance. He had his nose taped up. I couldn't even stand to look at him. My face hurt just to see the hand that had slapped me. I ran upstairs to my room.  
  
A/N small interlude with Harry's main point of view, and it's not a happy one.  
  
Ron walked through the doors. I could see the fear on Hermione's face. She ran upstairs to her dorm room. I turned towards my friend. He looked at me.  
  
"We were in the hall and that Draco Malfoy attacked me. He shoved her too." I could tell that the little bastard was lying. I looked at him, narrowing my eyes.  
  
"Well that's sure not what I heard. And your handprint on Hermione's face proves it. God. I have no reason to be friends with a guy that would hit a girl, just for not wanting to date him. Consider our friendship to be over. Permanently." I started to walk away. Then turned and backhanded him as hard as I could.  
  
"And that's for hitting one of my best friends, Ronald." I walked upstairs and slammed the door shut to our dorm room. I walked over to where the other guys were standing. And I told them exactly what Ron had done, and how Draco had saved Hermione from God knows what. Most left the room to tell their girlfriends, and I went out and looked for Ginny. She was sitting with Hermione in the hall. They both looked up at me. Hermione spoke first.  
  
"Thank you for standing up for me." She looked down at her hands. Then Ginny spoke.  
  
"Thank you Harry. I can't believe that my brother would pull something like that." She turned towards Hermione and told her.  
  
"Tell your boyfriend that I am glad he beat the shit out of my brother." 


	7. Christmas From Hell

A/n Thanks to all of the great reviewers out there. I love ya all. Back to the story. IT starts with Hermione.  
  
Once Upon A Dream  
  
Chapter 6  
  
At Draco's home.  
  
Narcissa recognized her son's owl. Draco didn't write home much, unless it was to tell news about how Cynthia was doing or if he had gotten in trouble and needed to be bailed out. She pulled the letter off of the owl's leg and opened it.  
  
Mum, (Draco never started his letters with Dear.)  
  
Just wanted to drop you a note. I did what you said and told Hermione Granger about my feelings towards her. (That name sounded oddly familiar) We have been dating for 3 weeks 4 days 8 hours and 21 minuets. I didn't want to tell you until our relationship was official. I will be home for Christmas break with Cynthia, since 'Mione is going to her parents (Andrew and Gloria Granger) house. Otherwise I would have stayed at school. If you don't mind I would like to invite 'Mione to visit for a couple days before school starts. Inter-house dating is actually better than I thought it would be. Especially since we are both prefects. Oh by the way 'Mione says "Hi Ms. Malfoy". She is watching me write this. I'll see you when the break starts. Oh here is a picture of us at the prefect meeting. I have to go to Potions now.  
  
Love,  
  
Draco & Hermione  
  
A picture fell out and landed on the floor. I picked it up and looked. There pictured were Draco and his.Hermione? My God. She looks identical to Cynthia Waters-Granger. Wait. She is Cynthia's daughter. But how could she not know, unless. Damn you Andrew. I told you years ago to tell that girl about her past. You idiot. And the girl probably has no clue that she is a pureblood either. I will just have to write to him myself. The girl deserves to know the truth. I should reply to Draco as soon as possible.  
  
Dearest Draco,  
  
I am glad that you told Hermione the truth, and I am happy that you two are now dating. Tell your 'Mione that she is welcome to visit anytime she would like to. And tell her to feel free to call me Narcissa. Ms. Malfoy sounds too formal. I am sending one of your presents a bit early. I think this might come in handy when trying to visit your girlfriend, especially after hours. (I was young once too.) I found this buried in a trunk with a few of your father's school items. I'll see you on the twentieth. Dumbledore has given you and your sister permission to Floo directly from the school.  
  
Hugs and Kisses,  
  
Mum  
  
I attach the letter along with Draco's new invisibility cloak. It certainly came in handy when his father used to sneak out of the Slytherin dorm and visit my room in the Gryffindor common room.  
  
A/N Now back to Hermione's point of view.  
  
Draco and I don't get to see each other nearly as much as we would like to. The school seems to have gotten over the shock of us dating. Except for Ron. And I think that he will never get over it. The girls have gotten used to me hanging out with a Slytherin. Some have even asked if I could tell them how to get a guy to fall madly in love with them. And I thought that I would go through school and never get a date. Draco and I have usually end up meeting the prefect's common room, although there is always the fact that we both have our own rooms.. Bad thought Hermione. Stop thinking about Draco in that sort of way  
  
"Someone looks way to happy for her own good." I swirl around in my chair and see Draco standing in the doorway to the common room. I smile and walk over towards him  
  
"Well with you around, I am always happy." I reach up and kiss him.  
  
We walk down to the Great Hall. Since breakfast is usually the meal that most students skip on Saturdays Dumbledore abolished the having to sit with your own house rule at breakfast. Draco and I grab seats at the Gryffindor table. Soon two large owls fly down, one drops a letter and the other drops a package on Draco's plate. He smiles as he reads the letter.  
  
"My mother says Hi, and not to call her Ms. Malfoy, she prefers Narcissa. And that you are invited to spend the last few days of the holiday with us at my house." He grabs the package.  
  
"Come with me to the hallway. I have to show you what is in here." I follow him to the hall. He pulls out a cloak similar to Harry's invisibility cloak. He puts it on and disappears.  
  
"Neat. This is really cool." I look around and cannot find Draco.  
  
"Now take it off so I can tell where you are." Suddenly I am pulled under the cloak too. I look up at Draco. He leans down and kisses me.  
  
"This is the best gift ever."  
  
A/N Fast forward to Christmas break.  
  
At Draco's house.  
  
Christmas seems so odd at home. I had grown accustom to my father's Death Eater parties every year. This year the holiday was silent with only the three of us here.  
  
My Christmas present to Hermione was sitting next to my bed. It took me three hours to find the perfect gift. That is until my mother showed me this necklace that used to belong to my grandmother. It was a silver and diamond heart chain. It suited her perfectly and I couldn't wait to give it to her. I heard a tapping on the window. It was Hermione's owl. I open my window and pull the letter off.  
  
It says  
  
  
  
Draco.  
  
I need you right now. Something terrible has happened. I want to leave my house as soon as possible. I cannot be around my father any longer. Please Floo to my house and then I will Floo back with you if you don't mind.  
  
Love  
  
Hermione  
  
She must be upset. And since when has her house been in the Floo system. I grab a pouch of Floo powder and Say "Hermione Granger's house." I am instantly transported there. As soon as I step out of the fireplace there is an blonde haired body wrapped around me, refusing to let go. Hermione's father is standing there as well. I look at him and see that he is crying as well. He hands me Hermione's bag. I pull out enough Floo powder for the both of us to use. I yell out "Malfoy Manor." And we return to my house. She started to bawl as soon as we landed in my room.  
  
"My dad .hiccup.told.hiccup. me that. that." I pull her into my arms and sit on my bed rocking her.  
  
"It's ok now sweetie. I've got you. And I won't let go. So just let it all out." As soon as those words were out of my mouth she began to bawl uncontrollably. I just sat in silence rocking her back and forth. I leaned back onto my bed slowly drifting off to sleep with Hermione sleeping in my arms.  
  
Narcissa opened the letter that had just arrived by owl  
  
Narcissa,  
  
I told Hermione about her mother this morning. I do believe that you will find her with your son. He looks exactly like his father if I am not mistaken. I gave Hermione permission to stay with you until school resumes. She still doesn't know that you and her mother were so close. I think it would be the best if you told her a bit more about her mother. Thank you for your support.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Andrew Granger.  
  
Narcissa headed towards the floor that her son's room was on. She opened the door cautiously and found both children asleep on the bed. They were wrapped in each other's arms. Hermione had mascara streaks down her face. Narcissa pulled a blanket out of the closet and gently put it over the two. She whispered to no one in particular  
  
"Sleep well." And pulled the door quietly shut behind her.  
  
  
  
A/n sorry that this is a cliffhanger, but I will post the next chapter tomorrow or Sunday 


	8. Christmas from Hell Pt. 2

A/n thanks to all of my reviewers. Sorry about that little mix up with the chapters. And for all of you wondering about the R rating, well the next few chapters are a little steamy. Including one in the school.  
  
  
  
I woke up before Hermione did. Someone must have come in, because there was a dark green blanket wrapped around both of us. I just laid there and held Hermione, running my fingers through her hair. After a while I could tell that she was waking up. She started to shift a bit. I pulled out my arm from underneath her and sat up a bit. She looked up at me with her chocolate brown eyes. They were no longer red, but she had some sort of black streaks running down her face. I looked over at my clock, noticing that it was 5:45. We had been asleep for at least 3 hours. I tell her.  
  
"Dinner is in about an hour, if you want to clean up a bit my bathroom is that door over there." She slowly crawls off of my bed. There's one place that I'd never have 'Mione on.  
  
"I think I'll do that." She walks over to the door. A few moments later I hear the water begin to run. Another thing that I never dreamed would happen. Hermione Granger showering in my bathroom. Using my shampoo and soap. And probably using my towel. I can't take this anymore. I get up and walk out to my balcony. The stars have already begun to come out. They look beautiful tonight. I am glad that Father charmed all of the balcony's to keep heat in so it is always pleasant out here. I hear the shower stop and I went back into my room. Hermione steps out of the bathroom wearing my bathrobe, and nothing else.  
  
"I hope you don't mind. I left my bag out here." She grabs her bag from the floor and turns to go back into the bathroom. Do I mind. Hell no. My girlfriend wearing nothing but my bathrobe. Of course not, it's just like every guy's fantasy. She steps out wearing a sweatshirt and green silk pajama bottoms that I seem to recognize.  
  
"I had to borrow these." She points to the pants. "I couldn't find any in my bag." I gulp. Now she is wearing my clothes. And I don't think that I will be able to control myself too much longer.  
  
"Draco." Cynthia calls from the hall. "Mom says that you and 'Mione are supposed to come to dinner now." Damn. Why does this have to happen?  
  
"Ok. We are on our way down." I yell. We walk out the door together. I grab her hand as we head down the stairs. My mother and sister were already waiting at the table. We sat down beside each other. It's a good thing that I'm right handed and 'Mione is left handed, because she wouldn't let go of my hand even as we started dinner.  
  
He held me. He didn't ask what was wrong, he just held me, when I needed to be held. And I realized at that moment that I loved him. Not just the love someone has for his or her friend, but I truly loved him. I must have fallen asleep, because 3 hours later I woke up, still in Draco's arms. He was playing with my hair, running it trough his fingers. When he realized that I was awake he pulled us both up. We just sat there for a few minuets, and then Draco spoke up,  
  
"Dinner is in about an hour, if you want to clean up a bit my bathroom is that door over there." I slowly crawl out of the bed and walk over to the door that Draco pointed at. Opening the door and looking inside I noticed that this bathroom was huge. I closed the door behind me and looked around. The entire bathroom was silver and green. There were the fluffiest towels that I had ever seen sitting on a rack. And they all had Draco's name embroidered on them. I turned the shower. This guy owns more shampoo and stuff then my cousin does. I just randomly grab a container and shampoo. It is probably the best smelling shampoo that I have ever used. I hop out and grab a towel. Darn it. I forgot my bag in Draco's room. I grab his bathrobe and wrap myself in it. I go out to grab my bag and Draco is standing there. When he recognizes the robe he smiles. I tell him  
  
"I hope you don't mind. I left my bag out here." And I go back into the bathroom. I must have forgotten my pajama pants. I throw on my Ireland Quidditch sweatshirt and look around. Draco's pajamas are all hanging in his bathroom closet. I grab a random pair and throw them on. I step out of the bathroom.  
  
"I had to borrow these." I point to the pants. "I couldn't find any in my bag." He just stands there and stares for about a minuet. At first I think he is angry, then he starts to smile. I really didn't mind him checking me out. Then his little sister yells,  
  
"Draco. Mom says that you and 'Mione are supposed to come to dinner now." He yells back  
  
"Ok. We are on our way down." We both walk to the door, and at the same time grab hands. We are still holding hands at dinner. Narcissa smiles at me.  
  
"It's great to finally meet the girl that Draco seems to like so much. Your picture didn't do any justice." I feel a little embarrassed. We all finish dinner, and Narcissa says  
  
"We are going to head to London tomorrow. I still have a bit of holiday shopping left to do." We all head our separate ways. Draco and I go up to his room again. I start to poke around a bit. Then I notice one key element is missing.  
  
"Don't you have a T.V. or VCR up here?" As soon as the words were out of my mouth I felt stupid. Of course he wouldn't. He wasn't raised as a Muggle. He just laughs.  
  
"I don't, but why don't you help me pick one out tomorrow? And you can teach me how to use it." He shoots me a smile.  
  
All of a sudden we both break out in yawns. The clock says it's only 9 but it feels like 3 in the morning. Narcissa comes to the doorway.  
  
"Hermione, I'll show you to your room now." I grab my bag and follow her down the hall. This room is even cooler than Draco's. It's all decorated in blue and silver. Narcissa snaps me back to reality.  
  
"I hope you like this room. I love to decorate and Lucius let me decorate this whole floor. And after the divorce I threw out everything of his, and decorated the whole house. I hope you sleep well. Good-night"  
  
She leaves. I hop into bed and immediately fall asleep.  
  
My mom took Hermione to her room. I couldn't help but worry about what had happened to her. She had never finished telling me and I really didn't want to pry. Yet I couldn't help but wonder what had gone on at her house earlier today. I looked over at my clock. It was 1. And I was nowhere close to falling asleep. All of a sudden I heard a scream. And I knew it was Hermione. I ran down to her room and opened the door. She was thrashing around and saying  
  
"No, NO don't hurt her. NO." She screamed again. I walked over to her bed and picked her up. She woke up right away. She looked up at me.  
  
"He killed my mom. Voldermort killed her. Jut because she had that potion. That could make his power stronger. And my dad raised me as a Muggle because he was afraid. And he works for the Ministry in Muggle Relations. And I am a pureblood. And.." She just started sobbing. From what I understood, my girlfriend, was A. without a mother, B. her mother was killed by Voldermort, and C. A pureblood. I was confused. Hermione continued to sob. I carried her down the hall and out to my balcony. I grabbed a blanket and wrapped us both up. I sat and rocked her for about an hour until she fell asleep. 


	9. It does get better

A/N I am thinking about writing a spin off of either Ron's view or Harry/Ginny's view/ Tell me what you think.  
  
  
  
I woke up in Draco's arms. This time before he woke up. We were sitting on a couch on his enchanted balcony. My watch said that it was 6 15 a.m. I uncurled myself from Draco and tucked the blankets back around him. Last night when he woke me up from that God-awful dream, I was so happy. I told him about what had happened. And that's all that I can remember. I walk down to my room and get dressed. Trying to not get lost I make my way down to the dinning room. Narcissa is seated down there. She looks up from the Daily Prophet as I walk in.  
  
"I'm surprised that you didn't get lost." She smiles. I get a bowl of cereal and sit down next to her.  
  
"Na. It wasn't to hard to find." She gives me this peculiar look.  
  
"Is Draco up yet?" She asks me.  
  
"I don't think so." I tell her.  
  
"Good. Because I wanted a chance to talk to you. About your mother." I look up. She even knew. Yet I feel compelled to ask  
  
"You knew my mother?" She looks at me again  
  
"Yes. We were practically inseparable. We met on the Hogwarts train that first year, and were both sorted into Gryffindor. We were always together. She and I would stay at the school on breaks and just hang out. It's because of your mother that I met Lucius. She had the biggest crush on your father, so I came up with this creative idea to set them up. I arranged a blind date for them their 6th year. And when I followed them I bumped into Lucius, who was your father's best friend. We all ended up talking the night away. Right after we all graduated your father and mother were engaged, and Lucius and I were as well. When we were all married, they joked that there were the same people at both weddings. We remained friends for a long time. Your mother was great at potions, and she ended up on this team of witches and wizards that were trying to create a potion that would aid in ending the rein of Voldermort. She was killed when she wouldn't give the bottle up to him. Your father was very distraught. He ended up sending you to live with us here for about 3 months. When I found out that Lucius had joined ranks with the Dark Lord I was furious. I knew that you would not be safe any longer, so I sent you back with your father. He figured that the only way to keep you totally safe would to go under assumed Muggle names. He remarried a Muggle and they raised you together. Your other and I used to joke that you and Draco were perfect for each other. When Draco sent that picture of the two of you I knew that you were Cynthia's daughter. I wrote to your father and asked that he would tell you the truth. And he did." She finally stopped speaking I was amazed. I really couldn't think of anything to say.  
  
"Thank you." Is what came out of my mouth.  
  
"For what?" Narcissa asked.  
  
"For asking my father to tell me the truth, and being my mother's friend." I reached over and hugged her.  
  
"Oh, sweetheart, I was glad that I could tell you that I knew your mother. And if there is anything else you would like to ask me about her, I would be more than willing to talk to you about her. After all I named my daughter after her. " She smiled.  
  
"I believe I hear my son coming down the stairs now. He can never walk quietly." And Draco walks into the room.  
  
"I thought I lost you 'Mione. You disappeared." He kisses my forehead as he grabs some cereal. I smile back  
  
"No, you didn't loose me, I just happen to be an early riser." I laugh. A very sleepy looking Cynthia walks in. She mumbles  
  
"Morning Everyone. Can I have some toast."? I pass her the plate. She sits in a chair and asks.  
  
"Mum, what time are we leaving for London?" Narcissa looks up.  
  
"I thought we would leave around 9. I need to stop at a few friends' houses, make a stop at Gringotts to exchange some money, and then I need to go to a fe2w of the Muggle stores to look at some jewelry. And I figured that the three of you would find some way to entertain yourselves." She looks back at her paper. We all finish our breakfast and start to get ready. We all have Muggle clothes on, and I must say that Draco looks very good in Muggle pants and shirts. His mother and sister look nice as well. We all Floo to the Three Broomsticks and exit out their back entrance. Cynthia spots a few of her school friends and goes to hang out with them, Draco and I exchange some of his money and head towards the Muggle part of London. We pick out a nice television and VCR for him and head back to the Alley. Draco shrinks both items to fit in his pocket, that way no one asks what he hell he is carrying around. I pick up a few good Muggle movies as well. Back at the Three Broomsticks, Narcissa is waiting with a few bags of her own. We go back to the Alley and find Cynthia, who is in the Weasley Wizard Wheezes picking up some exploding quills. Fred waves me over and asks  
  
"Why the hell are you with Malfoy?" Luckly Draco doesn't hear him.  
  
"He is my boyfriend" I curtly reply. "And it's none of your business anyway." As soon as Cynthia is done we all head back toward the tavern to Floo back to Draco's house. Narcissa remembers that she was supposed to pick up something at Gladrags, so she and Cynthia run off. Not a minuet after they leave, a few of the other Slytherins walk up. They all notice that I am with Draco and start to give me menacing looks. I grip Draco's hand tighter. They start to all make comments.  
  
"Gee Draco why do you bother to associate with her?" Crabbe asks.  
  
Blaise Zambini speaks up. "Yeah Draco why would you want to associate with a Mudblood like Granger." Draco starts to get angry.  
  
"I think I can choose who I want to date that you very much, and for your information Zambini, 'Mione isn't a Mudblood, she is a pureblood. So just get off your high horse just because she is prettier than you will ever be." And with that we walk away. Draco turns toward me.  
  
"I'm sorry you had to hear that." He looks pretty upset.  
  
"It's ok." I tell him.  
  
"No, it isn't. I wish that everyone would just be able to date whoever they want and not have to listen to that shit." Narcissa spots us and we all head back. Draco and I set up the T.V. and VCR and pop the movie Pearl Harbor in. As we lay on his bed, cuddling, he reaches over and hands me a long narrow box.  
  
"Open it." He whispers to me. I open the box and inside lays the prettiest silver and diamond necklace. I can't think of anything to say. At all.  
  
"I hope you like it. It used to be my grandmother's." Draco whispers as he clasps it around my neck.  
  
"Like it? I love it." I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him, passionately.  
  
He kisses me back. We continue with our snogging season for quite a while. When Draco and I stopped he told me.  
  
"I though you could wear it at the party here tomorrow night. Since mother decided to have that ball here." He smiles at me.  
  
"What Ball?" I ask him. "I don't have anything to wear to it?" He smiles at me again.  
  
"Don't worry. She picked up something for you." He tells me. We continue cuddling. And soon we both fall asleep. 


	10. The Ball

A/N Thank you again to all of my reviewers. Bye the way Hermione's cousin used the magic, not Hermione. But on to the ball.  
  
Draco's mum has good taste. She picked out 3 dress robes for me as a Christmas present. The party was to being in an hour. I had already finished my hair and make-up. I pulled on the new green dress robe. I hope that Draco liked it on me. I touched up my hair and centered the necklace he had given me. Cynthia walks in.  
  
"You look really nice Hermione." She says.  
  
"Why thank you Cynthia." I turn around and smile at her. She looks at the floor.  
  
"I was um wondering if you could help me fix my hair. I can't get it to do anything." I walk over to her.  
  
"I would love to fix your hair. It's such a pretty shade of blonde." I pick up my Muggle curling iron and begin curling her hair. She giggles.  
  
"How come you never tell Draco his hair is pretty." She bursts out laughing. I can't help myself and begin laughing as well.  
  
"Because you just don't tell Draco is hair is pretty. You tell guys that their hair looks great, or that they look handsome." I finish curling her hair and pull it back with a few of my sparkly clips. I turn her around in the chair and pull out some of my lip-gloss.  
  
"Now don't tell your mom that I put make-up on you. Eleven year olds don't need make-up." I finish with the lip-gloss and dab a bit of powder on her nose. Looking at the clock I see that we only have a few minuets until the ball begins. Someone knocks at the door. Cynthia opens it. Draco is standing there in his silver dress robes. I appear around the corner and Draco freezes. His jaw hangs open. Cynthia and I giggle. I walk up and tickle him.  
  
"Didn't your mother teach you that it is impolite to stare."? I laugh as I kiss him on the cheek. He smiles.  
  
"I must have missed that lesson is etiquette. God you look gorgeous." He reached down and kisses me. Hard. We start to head to the ballroom. As we approach the stairs we link arms and he escorts me down the stairs.  
  
Thoughts and words from the people in the ballroom.  
  
Anne Gregoria friend of Narcissa's from school.  
  
As the two walked down the stairs, I couldn't help but notice how much Draco looked like his father. As I caught sight of the girl on his arm, I gasped. She was the exact image of Cynthia. Cissa had mentioned that the two looked alike, but not that they were practically exact copies. Hermione was beautiful, and it wouldn't surprise me if she has already broken a few hearts. She moved with the utmost grace, and she and Draco made a perfect pair. He whispered something to her as the reached the end of the stairs, and she giggled. Draco then led her to the dance floor itself and they began a waltz.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jack Roberts Narcissia's cousin.  
  
The two moved as if they were used to a few hundred people staring constantly at them. Draco even whispered something to the girl he was escorting. She giggled quietly. He led her out to the floor and they began a waltz. I couldn't help but wonder who his partner was. I asked the woman standing next to me.  
  
"Why don't you know that that is Cynthia and Andrew Granger's daughter Hermione. She and Draco go to Hogwarts together. My son Seamus tells me that it is quite a scandal and that Hermione turned down quite a few other boys because she really likes Draco." The woman turned back to her companion. I couldn't help but watch the two dance. And I couldn't help but remember the stupid story my Grandmother had told Narcissia and myself when we were small children, about the girl who once was a Muggle and her love, the one who rebelled against the dark, defeating Voldermort. And I couldn't help but wonder if that prophecy was coming true.  
  
Many more at the Ball watched Hermione and Draco, yet no one noticed the red haired boy slip quietly from the shadows as he ran upstairs. He knew exactly where to go since he had cornered that house elf.  
  
She was gorgeous. No not just gorgeous, she was mind blowing. Her robes are my favorite shade of green, and her hair. Her hair is... No words can describe her. Except for an angel. And she is my angel. As I escorted her down the stairs, I noticed that everyone in the room had turned and was watching us. Or not us, but my 'Mione. I whispered to her  
  
"You're making me jealous 'Mione, they can't keep their eyes off of you." She giggled. I led her to the dance floor as the magical orchestra began a waltz. She even dances like an angel. We never stopped dancing until the last song was played. We walked back up o our rooms. Hermione and I kissed good-night and we entered our separate rooms. I changed into a pair of my silk pajama pants and threw on one of my Muggle undershirts. I had no sooner gotten into bed when I heard her scream, at first I though she was having another dream, but then I realized that there was no way she had just fallen asleep. I ran down to her room. The damn door was locked. I pulled out my wand and mutter "Aloahomora" quickly. She was being held by Ron Weasley. He had his wand close to her neck. He growled  
  
"You make one move Malfoy, and I'll Avada your poor girlfriend." He held his wand up. Hermione looked at me, her eyes filled with fear. I spoke quietly  
  
"You're being quite rash, Ron. Now let go of her before you hurt her." It didn't work. He gripped my girlfriend tighter. He growled some more,  
  
"What Malfoy, scared that I might actually do something bad? After all since you didn't take your oath to the Dark Lord last summer I've had to fill your shoes." Hermione gasped. I gulped.  
  
"Weasley. You have no clue what that bastard does. That's why I refused to take an oath. And you should have too. But now, God now you are one of them." I spat at him.  
  
"And I sure as hell will never be one. So you can kiss your chance of recruiting me good-bye." I snarled again and wrenched Hermione from his arms. I told her to get my mother and she ran off. I could see the fear in her eyes. I turned towards Ron.  
  
"Now get the hell out of my house. Forever. And if you ever lay a hand on my girlfriend again, I will truly Avada you." He snickered  
  
"And I should be afraid because? You have nothing on me Malfoy. And I hope you and your precious love rot together." All of a sudden my mother's cousin walked in. He yelled  
  
"Riotuis Kealsu." And Ron froze. I felt Hermione wrap her arms around my neck. 


	11. I really hate loving you.

I pretty much carried Hermione to my room. A few of the Azkaban workers had come, and were taking Ron to the Juvenile Azkaban. Hermione was still shaking violently. I was still a bit scared myself. After all, the fucking bastard attacked my girlfriend, and I couldn't do anything about it. I was just Damn glad that my mom's cousin was there. If he hadn't been there and if I hadn't heard Hermione scream, she. she could be dead. GOD. FUCK VOLEDERMORT. I heard Hermione get out of the shower. She had one of my black Muggle undershirts on and another pair of my pajama pants. I saw a ring of bruises around her neck and arms, where Ron had held her. She was still wearing the necklace I had given her. She fell into my arms, still crying. I slowly touched the bruises on her arms and neck. She flinched a bit when I touched the one closest to her throat. She looked up at me with her beautiful brown eyes, and cried. She held on to me and I held on to her and we cried. I really don't remember too much more than that, except that my mom just came in and woke me up. She said that there was something important that she needed to show me. I got up and threw on a sweatshirt and walked down. She had a large book open on the table. I sat down and drank some of the coffee that had appeared in front of me.  
  
"You are a prophecy." Is all that she said.  
  
"What, like I am going to fly or something?" I truly don't understand.  
  
"You and Hermione are a prophecy. You two will over throw Voldermort. And will live to tell about it." She quickly flipped the pages in the book. She finally found what she was looking for.  
  
"My grandmother read this to me. And I never thought it would be my own child."  
  
The Muggle and the One who refuses.  
  
Once upon a time, there lived a beautiful maiden who was once a Muggle; She always had known she was a witch, yet a wizarding couple did not raise her. She fell in love with the one who refused Lord Voldermort. The boy loved her more than she knew. She didn't realize that he cared that much until one night, after a party, one of Voldermorts followers attacked her in her bedchamber. Her lover came to her rescue. He had no fear for himself; he only cared about his true love. He rescued her, and without knowing healed her wounds from the attack. When they realized what was happening, they feared for their lives, yet never got over their emotions. They ended their relationship, for fear of hurting the other, yet were pulled back together. The two lovers have a child, and after their child is born, Voldermort returns to power, He is threatened by their happiness, and tries to kill them; he only succeeds in killing himself. The two lovers free many of The Dark Lords slaves, and find friends that had been lost.  
  
And that's the entire story said. But it was us, and there was no denying it. And I was scared. Not for myself, but for my love. Yes, she is my love, and I don't think that I'll find anyone else. Ever. I kept thinking to myself, not noticing that my mother had left. Hermione walked in and sat directly on me. I looked at her neck, and all of the bruises were gone. They had just disappeared. I got up and ran. Making it to the bathroom just before I threw up. And then I blacked out.  
  
Draco saved me. He didn't worry about himself, he saved me. He didn't run, he didn't cower, he just stood there. And rescued me. We fell asleep in each other's arms, and when I woke up he was gone, yet strangely the bruises were gone as well. I walked down to the kitchen, Draco was sitting there with a strange look on his face, and I sat down on him and kissed him on the forehead. He gave me a strange look, and then he turned green and ran to the bathroom. I heard him retch, and I waited a few minuets. I knocked and opened the door, Draco was laying on the floor, passed out. I yelled for his mother. She had him moved to his room. He woke up a few minuets later. He started to pale again. He looked up at me and said.  
  
"Hermione. It's over, I can not go out with you any longer. I am sorry." I ran out of the room crying. I quickly packed my bag, not bothering to change threw some Floo powder into the fire and yelled "Hogwarts" and soon arrived in the prefect common room, not the only one that was crying there.  
  
A/N Sorry so short, but the next chapter will be long. 


	12. Beginning again

Harry was on the couch in the prefects common room crying. He looked up at me.  
  
"Why the hell are you so fucking sad Hermione? Where's your precious lover Draco?" He started to sob again. I was furious.  
  
"You have no idea you dumbass. Draco dumped me for no reason." I crumpled onto the couch. He looked over at me.  
  
"Well that makes two of us. Ginny dumped me." He started to sob.  
  
"And my best friend is in Azkaban for trying to kill the girl he loved. And the whole world is screwed up." He continues sobbing. For reasons I cannot explain, I suddenly move closer to Harry. Then before I realized what was happening, Harry and I were kissing. And then he stuck his tongue in my mouth. I pushed him off of me.  
  
"This isn't right. Harry, I can't do this." I get up and walk out of the room and run to my dorm, crying all the way. I can't handle this this horridly rotten bloody mess that I had gotten into. I fell into my bed not bothering to change at all. And sleep finally came.  
  
I felt awful. I returned to the school the next day, avoiding 'Mione at all costs. Snape somehow found out, and never bothered to put the two of us together during potions again. I avoided being near her in Care of Magical Creatures as well. She still sat in the front row at the remaining Quidditch matches, yet she usually brought a book. It pains me to look at her. Yet here we are, the last day of our 6th year. And I can't help but stare at her across the Great Hall. She rarely smiles anymore. Yet to me she is still so beautiful, and I know that I have turned her into this cruel reality of who she was. I am a heartless bastard. I've tried to move on, hell I even dated that Slytherin Laura Penn. Yet, I feel as if there is a massive chunk of my heart missing. I told my mother what happened, and she really didn't say much. I am going home for the summer, and well, quiet frankly I hope it helps. I just wish that I had the courage to tell 'Mione what our destiny was. God. It's already time to get on the train. Or at least to Floo to our respective homes. I hope that Cynthia is already waiting. I really don't want to be here much more than I have to be. I walk down to the main fireplace, Floo Powder in hand. Cynthia isn't there. Hermione is. I don't think this is good. Before I realize it words slip out of my mouth.  
  
"Hello Hermione." She looks up at me.  
  
"Oh. Hello Draco." Her eyes pained me. I had hurt her so badly, yet I was a coward. Just then Cynthia popped up from wherever she had been  
  
"Ready to go Draco?" She asked.  
  
"Yes. We should definitely be going. After all we can't be late." I grabbed her trunk and mine and dropped my pinch of powder. And I was home. For 3 months.  
  
***~~~***  
  
two Dear Mr. Malfoy  
  
We are pleased to have named you as this year's Head Boy. We would like you to arrive at school two weeks prior to the beginning of the term to discuss your roles this year. You shall then accompany the Head Girl, Hermione Granger, back to the Hogwarts Express, where the two of you shall lead the new prefects. Congratulations.  
  
1 Albus Dumbledore  
  
Great. Just my luck. I get to spend two extra weeks with Hermione. And I have to share a common room and study with the girl as well. What bloody luck I have. And I have to leave for school tomorrow.  
  
I threw the Pinch of Floo powder into the Fire and yelled Hogwarts. I set my trunk down in the corridor. All of a sudden someone landed on me. I fell to the ground entangled with the other person. Hermione. God, she lookes good. Her Muggle jeans and shirt are well form fitting. I hear a quiet chuckle. We quickly untangle ourselves. Dumbledore is standing there. He begins  
  
"That seems to happen every year. Could quite possible be the fact that I have one of you Floo just before the other does. Then again. I've seen quite a few Heads marry each other. And this is what first puts them together." He chuckles.  
  
"Now if you two would like to grab your things, I will show you to your quarters. We move them each and every year, so they are always a surprise. Now feel free to use the prefect's common room and bathroom still, seeing as you two are the heads." He pointed to a large portrait.  
  
"This is the entrance. Now you two need to think of a password." We stand in silence for a moment. I can think of only one word that we have in common. Love  
  
Hermione still stands silent. I suddenly burst out with.  
  
"The Head Girl and Boy Rule." It's stupid, but it's not mushy.  
  
She nods her head, and we enter the room. It is decorated in dark blue, except for two red chairs and a green couch. There are two separate doors. One with Hermione's name written on it and the other with mine. I push the door open. The room is entirely decorated in green. My favorite color. I walked out. Dumbledore was seated in one of the red chairs. I sat on the couch. Hermione appeared a few moments later and sat in the other red chair. We just all sat there for a moment. Then Dumbledore spoke up.  
  
"This year your duties are a little different than other years. Do to the recent uprising of Voldermort, you will both be assigning detentions, and when the need might arise, helping to guard any out of school activities. But otherwise, your duties remain the same. Breakfast is at 9 tomorrow morning, we teachers tend to sleep a bit later in the summer." And with that he walked out. 


	13. Another train ride

A/N Hugs and love to all of my awesome reviewers. Sorry about the confusing viewpoints, my computer keeps deleting my separation marks. And I decided something. Draco's eyes changed color after his dad left, cause his dad had so much hate that it clouded Draco's eyes.  
  
  
  
Dear Lord. The teachers are insane. Draco and I have been here for two days, and they just keep getting nuttier. Since Draco and I refuse to speak to each other, the teachers try to make up for it. I've caught Snape and Flitwick trying to pour love potion into both mine and Draco's drinks. It's really too bad that I switched them for McGonagall and Hagrid's beverages. Now that was funny to watch. Draco actually laughed. I miss him so much, yet since his mom and I had that talk this summer, I know why he is scared, and why I am scared too. I wish I wasn't some part of a really fucked up prophecy. Dumbledore keeps giving me sad smiles. HA. Like he has any clue what it going on. I mean he probably does know about the prophecy, but he doesn't have any clue about the whole Draco hating me and me hating him. I get up from the table that we are all seated at. I might as well get a head start on some of the homework that will be due, and I haven't finished re- reading this year's new books. I mutter the password and walk in grabbing my book off of the desk. I flop on the couch and begin to read. All of a sudden my book is yanked out of my grasp. Draco is holding it and smiling. I am not at all happy.  
  
"What the bloody hell do you think you are doing?" I snarl at him.  
  
"Oh so someone it's happy that I took her precious book. Fragments of Time: Advanced Arithmacy." He starts to mock me by paging through the book.  
  
"What do you really want?" I get up and begin to walk out the door.  
  
"Wait. All I want is to go for a walk with you." He looks at me; his eyes are pleading me to go.  
  
"Fine, It's not like I have anything better to do." I grab my cloak and head out the door, following Draco. He slows his pace and walks slower beside me. Neither of us speaks for a while. Then Draco speaks up.  
  
"I've really missed you. I screwed up big time. And this apology isn't just because of that damn prophecy." He stops. I continue walking. He speaks again. This time stopping me in my tracks.  
  
"I understand if you hate me. And if you never wish to speak to me again, I'll do that too." I can't believe what he is saying. I whisper, hoping that he can hear me.  
  
"I don't hate you Draco, I hate myself for being afraid. I am fucking scared." I burst out sobbing. I feel his arms wrap around me. He wraps me up so tightly that I no longer feel scared. Yet I can't let him do this. He would probably just end up hurting himself further if we do get back together. I push him away.  
  
"No, Draco, This isn't right." I turn and run to the school. I lock myself in my room and start sobbing. I hate myself. I hate being me.  
  
***********~~~~~~*********  
  
Dumbledore had Hermione and myself Floo to the 9 ¾ platform at King's Cross station. We were supposed to lead the prefect's meeting together, yet since that day by the lake, we haven't spoken a word to each other. I bump into Potter and that dumb Gryffindor Lavender Brown having a snog fest in the corridor. I can't stand to see them so happy  
  
"Get a compartment you freaks." I say as I pass them. Harry just shoots me an obscene gesture. I slam the door to the prefect's compartment as I grab a seat. Hermione is seated across from me. She has labeled notes and everything of what we need to accomplish. God she always has to go overboard with the organizational crap. Next thing will be freaking assigned seats for dinner. No, nametags and extra assigned reading materials. Potter and Brown walk in together. They look so happy. I wish that Hermione and I could be happy again. But no, we can never get over ourselves. She locked herself in her room for the past 5 days. And I stayed in the Slytherin common room the whole time. Snape tried to talk to me, but I ignored him. Then he tried to use a new potion on me, that makes the person confess their true love, but I poured it into his drink instead. He started going off on how much he loved the new DADA teacher, Amanda Regans. Then he started going into details about their sex life, and I left the room. I don't think I would have ever been able to look at the two of them again. Hermione called the meeting to order. I just sat and listened. God, I love girls who are very take charge. All of a sudden she shoots me a look  
  
"What's your view on that, Draco?" I instantly pale.  
  
"Umm. Sure I guess so." She goes back to her notes.  
  
"Alright. The Halloween ball will be a masquerade again. Now on to passwords." I zone out again. I wish that I could just understand what is going through Hermione's head right now. I notice that we are all raising our hands. I raise mine as well. Hermione and a few others start to laugh. She stops laughing for a moment.  
  
"You really like that password Draco? After all it is 'Draco is a daydreamer." I turn beet red.  
  
"Hell no. Change that immediately. Or I'll hex you from here to next Tuesday." She instantly stops laughing.  
  
"Fine. On to a different password. Will "phoenix feathers" work for everyone." They all nod. We quickly agree to just leave the bathroom password the same, telling it to the new prefects. I rush out of the room and head towards the Slytherin corridor. 


	14. Arriving at Schoolyet again

A/N sorry about the wait.  
  
  
  
I watched Draco stalk off. He overreacted yet again. The dumb password was only meant as a joke. But no. Yet again Draco Malfoy overreacted. I do believe that he will never ever get over his ego trip. I walk back to the Gryffindor corridor. Harry and Lavender are snogging in the hallway yet again. Ginny is hanging out with her new friends. Which leaves me, alone. I pull out my book that I had shrunk to fit in my pocket. I open it up, which deactivates the charm. I start to read. The train pulls into the Hogsmeade station and I get out. Draco is standing and laughing with a bunch of his Slytherin Qudditch friends. How can he always be so happy? What gives him this right to hurt me, and then stay all happy? God. I hate boys.  
  
Harry and Lavender hop out behind me. I turn around and ask them  
  
"Why are all of the seventh year's getting in the boats as well as the first years?" Harry gives me a strange look.  
  
"Hermione, you told us that we were to ride with them for protection. Remember. At the prefect meeting you asked us all to tell the rest of the seventh years." I feel stupid.  
  
"Umm. I'm sorry. I remember." I quickly walk towards a boat. The four first year girls all turn and look at me with terror in their eyes. One asks me.  
  
"Is it true that we have to wrestle a giant in order to be sorted?" I laugh.  
  
"Oh no. You just put on the sorting hat. Bye the way, I'm Hermione Granger.?" One of the other girls turns.  
  
"You're the Head Girl, aren't you?" I answer  
  
"Yes I am." She turns to her friends and whisperers  
  
"See, I told you she was pretty." I can't help but giggle. A third one turns.  
  
"I'm Kelsey Peters, and they are Mariah Waters, Ashley Sanders, and the shy one is Nicole Hearsh. We all want to be in Gryffindor, like you. You are really cool. Do you think that Draco Malfoy is hot?" Boy this girl is a talker.  
  
"Well, you know my name, I hope you do all get into Gryffindor, and I don't really think that Draco Malfoy is remotely cute." Our boat lands.  
  
"Now you four need to follow me and I'll show you to where you will be waiting for the sorting to begin." They all pale about three shades, the shy one looks a bit faint. I grab on to her hand. I whisper in her ear.  
  
"It will be fine. I was even more nervous." She looks up at me.  
  
"I am afraid that I'll be put in Slytherin. And all Slytherins turn out evil." I turn and look at her.  
  
"Not all Slytherins are evil. They just all work hard to get what they want. After all Draco isn't evil."  
  
Draco isn't evil. God listen to myself. I am pathetic. No, the boy who broke my heart isn't evil. No. He isn't. And I am just as scared as he was.  
  
  
  
A/N Sorry so short, but I am working on chap. 15. It's a good one for all of you sappy romance fans. 


	15. An Office Visit from Hell

A/N Happy Holidays. And 101 reviews  
  
I am getting so sick of the Slytherins. All most of them talk about is wanting power, and joining the Death Eaters. All of the first years were worried about being sorted into Slytherin. But some little girl said that Hermione said that we weren't all bad. Wonder if she included me in the bad portion. Probably. I tried to talk to her, but it was as if she was scared of me. I hate doing this to Hermione, but it's the only way to protect her.  
  
The hat finishes the sorting. The little girl that talked to Hermione was sorted into Slytherin. Her name is Nicole Hearsh or something like that. She is the only one that doesn't look faint from being sorted into our house. I walk next to her as we are showing the new students around the castle.  
  
"Why aren't you scared of me?" I ask Nicole as we round a corner in the dungeons.  
  
"Because Hermione Granger said you weren't evil. You just work hard at what you want. Besides the hat must have had some reason to put you in this house." Her words made me remember back to the day that I was sorted.  
  
"Ahh a Malfoy. I remember your father and grandfather well. They both had a thirst to please the world, and to become great. Yet they took the wrong paths. But you, you boy, you will head down the right path. Now I see Gryffindor and Slytherin being your two prospects. Yet I know what your father would do if you were a Gryffindor. And I love seeing inter-house relationships grow. After all your mother and father were quite a pair. But I better make you SLYTHERIN."  
  
Just realizing what the hat had said to me I bolted out of the common room. I ran to the gargoyle standing outside of Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Umm. Blood suckers, Cockroach clusters, ummm. I HAVE NO CLUE." To my surprise the gargoyle flew to the side. I rushed up the stairs to Dumbledore's office. I slammed the door open.  
  
"You. You knew about the prophecy. And you know that the hat can tell the future." I am out of breath. Dumbledore looks up from his desk.  
  
"Well it's nice to see you too. I didn't expect you for five more minutes." His eyes stop smiling.  
  
"Just tell me what you know. And how the hat knows things."  
  
"Draco Xavier Malfoy. I know things, and that hat knows things that may be and have happened. I trust that you will keep this to yourself. Now if you could do e a favor. Please tell Miss Granger that I need her up here for a moment. I believe you will find her in the library." He turned back to his desk. I was still steamed, but when he had used my middle name, I knew that what ever he needed Hermione for what more important than what I wanted to talk about. I walked towards the library. Hermione was sitting with her back towards me. I snuck up behind her and put my hands over her face.  
  
"Guess who." I asked. She replied  
  
"A vicious loser named Draco. What do you want?" I pull my hands away quickly.  
  
"Dumbledore would like to see you in his office. I do believe it is very important. I'll take your things back to the study if you would like." I am hoping that she will let me.  
  
"No thank you. But I do thank you for the message." She got up and left the table. I saw a small paper flutter to the floor.  
  
1 To-do list  
  
Apologize to Draco Malfoy.  
  
Try not to kill Draco Malfoy.  
  
Snog with Draco Malfoy.  
  
Learn how to play Quidditch.  
  
Manage to not make a complete fool out of myself for one day.  
  
That's the entire list said. Although I did certainly like the first 3 items on the list. I have no clue why she wants to play Quidditch. And I really don't think she is a fool. I wish that she would apologize. What am I kidding. I should be the one to apologize to her. No. I can't do that.  
  
***``````****  
  
I knocked on Dumbledore's door. It was opened almost instantly.  
  
"Come in Hermione. I've been expecting you for a while." Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"I'm sorry it took me so long. I was held up by an insolate fool." I said as I sat down.  
  
"Please don't say anything you will regret my dear. Now I received this letter today, and I thought that it would be impudent to speak with you. Please read this letter." He handed me a large letter.  
  
Dear Miss Granger  
  
We regret to inform you of the death of your father and stepmother. Yesterday HE-who-must-not-be-Named attacked and killed your parents as well as a few more innocent by-standers. Please Floo immediately to claim any belongings that you wish to have from your house.  
  
Regretfully yours.  
  
Leopold Golfwaters.  
  
I looked up at Dumbledore, my eyes watering. He held out a pouch of Floo powder. I threw a pinch into the fire and yelled  
  
"Granger Hollow." 


	16. I still love you.

A/N I'm so sorry to have left you at a sad cliffhanger. But for all of you romantics, this is the best chapter. And I thank all of you for your nice comments about my grammar and spelling. I am using this as my creative writing assignment for my English class.  
  
Picking through the remains of my house was awful. Only the front part had been destroyed. I found a few pictures, some of my things, and a photo album of my father and stepmother. The rest of the things I decided to leave behind. The Ministry had already made funeral arraignments for my parents. The funeral was to take place on Friday. I was to Floo back to the school since it was one of the few places I was safe. I looked around for the photos of Draco and myself. The silver framed one had been deliberately torn in half. My head was ripped off, and Draco was shredded. That bothered me. Why would they want my parents or me? Other than that stupid prophecy, I haven't ever done anything wrong. And since Draco and I are no longer that prophecy, they shouldn't give a damn about either of us. God. I can't take it anymore. He killed the last two people that loved me. I quickly Floo back to the school. I land in the fireplace in Draco's study and mine. I look up at the clock. It's two in the morning. I quickly leave the room and head to the Astronomy tower. It's the one safe place I can go. I get to the top and sit on the edge of the balcony. I begin to sob.  
  
*******~~~~~~~~~*****  
  
I heard something drop in the study. Hermione hadn't been anywhere since her talk with Dumbledore. I was beginning to get a bit worried about her. I walked out. There were a few packages lying on the floor. I looked closer and noticed that they were her parents' things. I was a bit worried. I ran and looked in the library. She wasn't there. I looked in the prefects' rooms and even in the dungeons. Remembering a passing comment she had made about the safety of heights I headed to the Astronomy tower. I spied a hunched over figure out on the edge of the balcony. I could hear her sobs. I walked over to where she was sitting. I picked her up and walked with her to the doorway where it was a bit warmer. She buried her face into my shoulder and I could hear her muffled words.  
  
"The damn bastard killed my parents." She continued to sob. I held her and ran my fingers through her hair.  
  
"It will be ok Hermione." She looked up at me.  
  
"I don't have anyone who loves me anymore." She sobbed some more. I gulped.  
  
"That isn't true Hermione. I love you. I couldn't ever stop loving you. That's why I broke it off. I didn't want to hurt you. But I just hurt you more." I looked down at her.  
  
"And it kills me to see you this sad. I want to kill the man that did this to you." She looked up at me.  
  
"I still love you too. Will you go with me to the funeral on Friday?" She burrowed into my arms.  
  
"Of course. I wouldn't ever make you go there alone." I picked her up and carried her back to our room. I muttered the password and laid her on her bed. She had fallen asleep in my arms. I walked out to my room. I couldn't sleep at all. I heard a scream come from 'Mione's room. I ran in. She was sitting up. She was crying. As soon as I sat on her bed and held her she sobbed.  
  
"He. He tried to kill you. And then He said that it was my entire fault that my parents were dead. Then He killed me. And then I saw you and you were covered in blood. And you were screaming." I smoothed her hair.  
  
"I'm here. And I'm safe. It was just a dream. I'll keep you safe." She started to fall asleep in my arms again. I didn't want to leave her alone. I laid down on her bed and wrapped my arms around her. Sleep slowly came to me. I just wished that all of 'Mione's pain could be given to me. I hated seeing her like this.  
  
I woke up around seven. I walked out of Hermione's room and stepped into eh common room. Near the door, a piece of parchment said.  
  
Hermione and Draco.  
  
You are excused from your classes for the next two weeks. I trust that you are both already ahead of the rest of the class. Please feel free to talk to me if you have any questions.  
  
Professor Albus Dumbledore.  
  
I felt relieved. There was no way I could concentrate on school with 'Mione like this. And I was so tired. All of a sudden there was a knock at the door. I opened it and saw a house-elf standing there with a large tray. It stuttered  
  
"Professor Dumbledore sent this. He said that all of your meals should come like this. And if you need anything, to just ask." I grabbed the large tray.  
  
"Thank you." I set the tray down on the table and walked to my room. I grabbed a large sweater and sat out in one of he large red chairs. I didn't feel like eating. A very tired looking Hermione stepped out of her room. She walked over and sat on my lap. I held on to her.  
  
"We are excused from classes this week and the next." I told her. She looked up at me.  
  
"That's good. I don't think I would have been able to handle anything." She looked over at the tray.  
  
"What's that?" I looked at it.  
  
"I believe that would be breakfast. Dumbledore had it sent down." I pulled the top off of the tray. There was anything imaginable on it. From waffles to french toast. I pulled out 'Mione's chair and then sat down myself. Neither of us ate much. I got up and walked over to the window. There were many First Years out learning how to properly fly brooms. I couldn't help but laugh as Madame Hooch pulled two of the rides off of each other. Hermione walked over and looked out as well. She sighed.  
  
I walked over and pulled both of our cloaks off of their hooks.  
  
"We are taking a walk. It's too nice out to ignore the day." She looked at me, her eyes widening.  
  
"I can't go out. I look awful." She looked in the mirror.  
  
"You look beautiful to me, and I'm the only one who will be with you, so lets go." I shut the door behind us. 


	17. Getting back to normal

A/N Which ever reviewer said that there was a hole in the prophecy, you were right. And it will be revealed in the coming chapter.  
  
The funeral was hell for Hermione. As the chief mourner, she seemed to hold up, but when they started to lower her parents into their grave, she collapsed. Physically and emotionally. I carried her back to the house we were to Floo from and threw powder in for the both of us. She was sobbing in my arms yet again. We had reached some sort of agreement about our relationship. We were back together. I couldn't have been any happier, yet seeing Hermione so upset made me want to kill the bastard that did this to her with my bare hands. I laid her down in her room and went out into the study. On the table there was a package from my mother. I opened it and a note fell out.  
  
1 Dear Draco  
  
I found this in the library after your sister left for school. I was looking through it and noticed that a page was missing out of the prophecy that involves Hermione and yourself. I have included the book as well as another copy of the story so you can fill in the missing pieces.  
  
Love  
  
Mum  
  
I opened the book and found the page with that awful story.  
  
  
  
The Muggle and the One who refuses.  
  
Once upon a time, there lived a beautiful maiden who was once a Muggle; She always had known she was a witch, yet a wizarding couple did not raise her. She fell in love with the one who refused Lord Voldermort. The boy loved her more than she knew. She didn't realize that he cared that much until one night, after a party, one of Voldermorts followers attacked her in her bedchamber. Her lover came to her rescue. He had no fear for himself; he only cared about his true love. He rescued her, and without knowing healed her wounds from the attack. When they realized what was happening, they feared for their lives, yet never got over their emotions. They ended their relationship, for fear of hurting the other, yet were pulled back together. The two lovers have a child, and after their child is born, Voldermort returns to power, He is threatened by their happiness, and tries to kill them; he only succeeds in killing himself. The two lovers free many of The Dark Lords slaves, and find friends that had been lost.  
  
I find the extra pages and read.  
  
Through the couples love and from their innocent child's love, an Imperious curse stopper and blocker are found. They are captured, yet during their captivity the child defeats Voldermort. One of the lovers is held in mortal peril for a long time until the child saves them. When the Dark Lord realizes what has happened, he looses all power. When the child tries to touch the Dark Lord, it causes the Lord to disappear forever. The two lovers find many long lost friends and relatives. These people are found under a highly complex spell that only the love by someone unknown is the cure. They find curers for all except for one. Unknown to them, their child can cure this person. After Voldermort disappears, he never returns.  
  
Ok. This makes a little more sense now. So Hermione and I aren't really involved, it's just our kid. Great. Make me feel a whole lot better knowing that I am going to bring this child into some sort of hellhole. Oh well. This probably won't be for like sixteen or seventeen years. At least I'll be a little smarter then. I have to find somewhere to hide these papers so Hermione doesn't see them. I think that this might push her over the edge. God. Mum shouldn't have sent this now. It's way too much to deal with. God. This means something. I can't place my finger on it. I wonder what.  
  
"Good morning Draco." I turn around burying the papers beneath the couch cushion. I stand and hug Hermione.  
  
"Morning 'Mione" She is dressed really nicely in some Muggle type clothing. Dumbledore passed a rule this year that we could wear Muggle clothing on weekends and in our free time. This thrilled many of the students. She looked really good in her jeans and long sleeved t-shirt.  
  
"I feel like going to the Hall for breakfast. So hurry up and get dressed." She smiles at me. I can't help but smile back. I can tell that she is feeling better.  
  
"Yes, your Highness." I go into my room and throw on the nearest clothes. My hair looks messy, so I stick some of the Muggle gel in it and spike it up. It looks a bit better. I go out and grab 'Mione's hand as we walk down to breakfast. On the weekends we are allowed to sit at any table, so I sit with 'Mione at the Gryffindor table. Breakfast consists of omelets, sausage, French toast, and cold cereal. I start to eat, noticing that 'Mione is eating for the first time in a week. I'm glad that she is feeling better. She still has circles under her eyes though. I can't help but wonder if Snape has some sort of potion to help get rid of them, or to help get rid of her depression. I should take a walk down there after breakfast. I really haven't spent much time with the Slytherins yet this year. Might as well make nice to them. I had heard a rumor that Pansy Parkinson had join the Death Eaters. Just perfect. When was this mayhem going to come to a climax or a stop? (A/N Ok. So Draco knows his kid will stop this, but he is just having a blonde moment.) I'll leave Hermione with Lavender Brown. Precious Potter is off at Quidditch practice or I'd make sure she was with him. Lavender and Hermione were giggling about something. I kissed her forehead as I passed. She turned around.  
  
"Where are you headed?" I tell her.  
  
"Slytherin Common room and the dungeons. I need to talk to a few of them today." I am hoping she doesn't feel abandoned.  
  
"Sounds good to me. Have fun." She turns back to Lavender. I turn and leave the hall. 


	18. Conversations on a Saturday

A/N I know that I've been sticking to Draco's viewpoint for a while. This is another section from his viewpoint.  
  
I walked down to the dungeons. I no longer feel that I belong here. It's not comfortable anymore; the halls seem cold and angry. I quickly knock on the potions door. I hear Snape getting up.  
  
"Hello Draco. Come on in." He holds the door open for me.  
  
"Good Morning Professor Snape." I say as I walk in.  
  
"Well, what are you looking for Draco?" He gives me a look.  
  
"Umm. Something that will make Hermione not so depressed." I look around at some of the different potions that are in the room.  
  
"Draco. Grief is something that is needed. There is no potion that will instantly make Miss Granger feel better. You just need to be supportive of her." He looks at me. (A/N Ok so the wizard world doesn't have an equivalent of PROZAC.) I never knew that Snape was so aware of what was going on. He always seemed to hate Hermione.  
  
"Draco. I never hated Hermione. I was trying to get her to work to her full potential. I wouldn't ever hate one of my good friends children." I turn and look at him.  
  
"Your friends child?" I am surprised.  
  
"Yes, Andrew Granger and I were pretty good friends in school. After we graduated I chose to work as an undercover Death Eater spy. He chose a Muggle related position. For a while I despised him for not wanting a life of adventure. When Cynthia was killed I didn't blame him for giving up on the wizarding world. When I found out that their child was a witch, I vowed to protect her and o make her parents proud of having an extremely smart child." He looks down at the papers he is correcting. I go off on him.  
  
" If you are an Undercover Death Eater, then why didn't you warn Hermione's parents the Voldermort was going to attack them?" I am so angry with him right now.  
  
"I don't know everything about the Death Eaters, Draco. I wasn't told of the attack until after it happened. I believe that they thought I would go soft on them." He pulls open a drawer and pulls out a small box. I can't help but wonder what is in there.  
  
"Where did you get that?" He looks at me and smiles.  
  
"Andrew gave these to me a little while back. He wanted them to be kept safe for a while. I think he even knew that he was in danger." He opens the box. Inside there is a diamond ring, necklace, and a large amulet necklace.  
  
"Who's were they?" I look closely at the diamond ring. Inside is inscribed "Love is Forever".  
  
"They were Cynthia's. Andrew couldn't bear to look at them after her death. He hid them in his house for many years. This summer he asked me to hold on to them. I have no clue why he didn't give them to Hermione, but I am giving them to you to give to her. I believe that the ring might come in handy this year." I realize what he is implying. I turn beet red.  
  
"N-now Professor. Where did you get an idea like that?" I can't look him in the eye. He laughs.  
  
"I have ears and eyes Draco. And I was once in love as well. But my love ended many years ago." He looks a little sad.  
  
"Well thank you Professor. I should be going now." I get up and head for the door. I am almost out when Snape says,  
  
"Don't be a stranger down here Draco." I turn and smile.  
  
"I won't Professor." I walk back to the Great Hall. I don't see Hermione anywhere. Her friend Harry Potter is still there. I walk up to him.  
  
"Have you seen my girlfriend?" He turns and laughs.  
  
"I was about to ask you the same thing." I sit next to him.  
  
"How's it going this year for you Harry?" I feel like having a full conversation.  
  
"Pretty good. But Draco, what's this about you not wanting to go out for the Quidditch team this year?" He looks at me.  
  
"I just didn't feel like it." I look over to where some of the Slytherins are sitting. "Besides, I don't seem to have many other supporters from my own house." Harry looks at me.  
  
"Well Draco Malfoy, you are going out for your team. I define being the best as competing against the best. And Malfoy you and I both no how good you are. I have to get going now, but I expect your name to be on the Slytherin roster this year." He left the table. I was surprised at Potter's comments. I guess I better go and see if the Slytherins will let me back on the team. I walk over to where a few are sitting.  
  
"Hey guys." I sit down at the table. As soon as I sit down Pansy is all over me.  
  
"Oh Hi Draco. So you decided to ditch the mudblood and stay with the best of Hogwarts now." I am instantly angry.  
  
"No I didn't ditch Hermione, and she isn't a mudblood. She is a pureblood. I was just wondering about the Quidditch team this year." Goyle looks up.  
  
"Your still the Seeker. We voted Zambini captain this year." He looks back down at his food.  
  
"Thanks. I'll see you at practice then." I can't wait to get away from them. Just talking tot hem sends shivers down my spine. They are all definitely up to something. I walk up to the library. No Hermione. That's a surprise. Oh yeah she is with Lavender. They are probably off somewhere doing whatever girls do. I realize that I've walked near the Gryffindor Common room. Longbottom is standing outside with some blonde haired Ravenclaw girl.  
  
"Hey Longbottom. Have you seen Hermione?" I ask him.  
  
"Yeah I have. She and Lavender are in the common room. I'm just going in there now, so you and Michelle can follow me." I realize that Michelle must be the girl.  
  
"Thanks Neville." I follow him into the common room. Hermione and Lavender are reading some magazine article and giggling. I walk up behind them.  
  
"And what do you two think you are doing?" I tickle Hermione. She laughs out of breath.  
  
"Just reading a nice article about you in Witch Weekly. You were named hottest wizard under 21 again. Harry came in at second place." I pull the article from their grasp. Lavender speaks up.  
  
"Well Harry's number 1 on my list. No offense Draco." I can't help smiling  
  
"None taken Lavender." I look at the bio facts about me.  
  
1 Draco Xavier Malfoy  
  
Birthday: August 5, 1980  
  
Age: 18  
  
Favorite hobbies: Playing Quidditch, reading, and listing to the Weird Sisters.  
  
Dream job. Auror, or Ministry of Magic Minister. 


	19. Christmas with the Malfoys

A/N I love all of my great reviewers. But I have a small request. I need a bit of a challenge for the next chapter. Please write a few ideas for things that can be used. I'll pick a few of my favorites. Finally to Hermione's point of view.  
  
The year was going fast. The Halloween ball went off without a hitch. Draco and I attended the ball together. We are officially back together now. I like knowing that he will be there for me. I went and watched his first Quidditch game. They played against Ravenclaw. The game went exceptionally well. I have come to actually like Quidditch. I'd never play the sport though. Too dangerous. In fact one of the Slytherin Beaters broke the Ravenclaw Seekers nose. I'm just glad that is wasn't Draco's nose that was broken. Now I was staying at Hogwarts for Christmas. I was becoming slightly depressed. The train was set to leave tonight, and I would be alone. At least Lavender and Harry were staying behind. Draco and his sister were to leave in an hour as well.  
  
"And what do you think you are doing Miss Granger?" I whirled around in my seat in the library. Draco was standing there.  
  
"I am wallowing in my own self pity because I'm here for Christmas." I look back down at my book.  
  
"Oh you are, are you? They pray tell why are all of your bags packed and ready to depart for my house?" He gives me his famous Malfoy grin.  
  
"I'm going with you for Christmas!" I get up and throw myself at him.  
  
"Whoa Hermione. Of course I'm taking my girlfriend home with me for Christmas. What you thought I was going to leave you here with the two lovers. That would be torture."  
  
I couldn't help myself. I locked my lips onto Draco's and kissed him. And kissed him. I believe we finally came up for air after about two minutes. We quickly ducked out of the library and headed for the fireplace that we were using to go to Malfoy Manor. We quickly arrived at Draco's.  
  
Narcissa had decorated the house beautifully. There was a thirty-foot Christmas tree in the ballroom, and underneath it were what seemed like millions of gifts. I didn't see Draco's mother anywhere. Draco and I went into the kitchen where Narcissa was putting the final touches on a massive gingerbread replica of Malfoy Manor. She squealed as soon as we walked in.  
  
"Draco! And Hermione! I didn't expect you for at least another half hour. I'm just finishing up here, but there is still one remaining house that needs decorating. I'll leave that up to you two to decorate." She pulled out two aprons. One said, "kiss the cook" and the other frequently changed colors. She handed the color changing one to Draco and handed me the other. All of a sudden Draco looked over.  
  
"Don't mind if I do." He leaned over and kissed me. In front of his mother. I blushed bright red.  
  
Narcissa looked over and laughed, "I don't mind." And with that she finished her house and left the kitchen. "I still have some presents to wrap."  
  
Draco and I were left alone. In the kitchen. With mounds of icing and decorations. We started in on our house. I looked up. Draco had managed to get frosting all over his nose. I reached up and wiped it off. He grinned at me again. I can't help myself. I smear more frosting on his nose. He smears some on me. Soon we have more frosting on us than is on our house. I am practically rolling on the floor laughing.  
  
"Truce. Please Draco." I laugh out of breath.  
  
"I guess so." He smiles again. We finish decorating our house. It's very neat. Narcissa had an extensive amount of Muggle candies for us to use and eat. I shrink a few Chocolate Frogs and place them near the pond in the miniature village. I turn and see Draco hunched over something.  
  
"What are you doing?" I ask. He turns and looks at me.  
  
"Just making you a chocolate rosebush for our house." He holds up his creation. He tinted white chocolate green and red and them conjured it into a small rosebush.  
  
"But I got this for you." He hands me a real red rose. Wrapped around the stem is a necklace that looks oddly familiar.  
  
"What is it?" I hold the large amulet up.  
  
"I'm not sure. But it was your mothers. Snape gave it to me a while back." He clasps the necklace around my neck.  
  
"It's beautiful Draco. I love it." I turn around and kiss him. We have a small snogging session.  
  
"This is the best Christmas present I have ever gotten." I look up at him.  
  
"That isn't even your Christmas present." He smiles to himself. "You have no clue what I got you."  
  
"Well, I hope you like yours." I remember what I had picked out for him. New dress robes.  
  
"I'm sure that I'll like it, not matter what you got me." He grins. "Now we better clean up before dinner. I think I know which room Mother put your things in." I follow him upstairs. He opens the door right next to his room. I look in. The entire room is decorated in red and black.  
  
"Wow." Is all that I can say as I look around. "It's great."  
  
"I thought you would like these colors. Mum was re-decorating again, and I told her that you really liked these colors." Draco smiles. "I'll leave you to get ready. And we will be opening presents after dinner, so you can go leave them under the tree." He shuts the door as he leaves.  
  
I pull out some of my Muggle clothes. I found a great new red and black sweater this summer and a new pair of black pants. I also throw on my new knee-high boots; my hair is actually being nice today. I throw it up loosely and leave a few of the front curls out. I walk down the stairs. Draco is waiting for me in front of his dinning room. He has paled considerably.  
  
"What's wrong Draco?" I ask him.  
  
"My Mum has her new boyfriend in there. She said we were meeting him tonight." He seems to pale even more.  
  
"Well what can be so wrong with that?" I think he is being a bit silly.  
  
"Look who it is." He pulls the door open so I can peak in.  
  
Professor Snape is sitting with Narcissa.  
  
"Oh My God. He is your mother's boyfriend?" I turn and look at Draco.]  
  
"Yeah, I should have known. He was acting a bit peculiar when I was talking to him a while back. Oh well, it can't be that bad. Shall we go in now?" He takes my arm and leads me in. Then he pulls out my chair for me and sits next to me.  
  
Professor Snape turns towards us and smiles.  
  
"It's nice to see you two."  
  
I can't think. "It's nice to see you as well Professor." He smiles.  
  
"Please call me Serverus. At least for now." We all begin eating. Draco doesn't say much at all for the entire meal. A few 'pleases and thank you's' were all that he said. For some odd reason he looked a bit nervous, scared, and pissed off all at the same time. We all finished eating and headed out towards the tree.  
  
A/N Any challenges for at Draco's house would be greatly appreciated. And you will all love the next chapter. 


	20. Happy Christmas to All

A/N Thank you Me for correcting my French. I really have no clue how to write in that language. And I'll include one challenge. AND Ron isn't dead contrary to popular belief. He is in Jr. Azkaban.  
  
She's going to open my gift. I am nervous. After she opens it, I'm going to propose. And now Professor Snape is here, and if she rejects me, I'll never live it down. Never in a million years. I can't eat. I manage to choke down a few bites.  
  
Mione looks at me and whispers in my ear. "He can't be that bad Draco. It's not like they are sleeping together."  
  
I can't help but smile. She has no clue that I am going to propose to her tonight. No clue at all. Well then neither do the Professor or mother. I smile. "I certainly hope not." We finish eating and head out to the tree. I peer around. The house elves have put the giant box over to the side. It is only wiggling a little bit. I mutter a silencing and freezing spell on the box. We start to unwrap the gifts. Hermione bought my mother a really neat picture frame and got my sister a new Muggle outfit. I unwrap the gift that she hands to me. There are new dress robes in the box. They are green with black trim. They are probably the best gift that I have gotten. I lean over and kiss her.  
  
"Thank you Hermione. I love them." She smiles. We finish unwrapping the gifts. My mother has gotten me a new broom, and my sister gave me a new copy of Quidditch Throughout the Ages. Mother gave Hermione a new Muggle dress again. This one was a deep red color and had silver trim. I couldn't wait to see her in it at the party tomorrow. My sister gave her a new pair of shoes to match. I carried the large box over to where she sat.  
  
"Happy Christmas." I let her start to pull the paper off. Serveus noticed the amulet around her neck. He smiled at me. I couldn't help but grin back at him. He had no clue.  
  
She pulled the golden puppy out of the box. It opened its eyes sleepily.  
  
"Draco. It's so cute. I'll call her Chloe. She is a sweetheart. But I can't have a dog at Hogwarts." She opened the note that was attached to her collar. I slowly got on one knee and found the small box that the ring was inside. My mother realized what was happening. I could tell that Hermione was reading what was written.  
  
All I had written on the note was "Turn around." She slowly turned.  
  
"Draco, What is this abo…" She noticed me.  
  
"Hermione Isabelle Granger. Will you marry me?" I got the words out pretty slowly considering how nervous I was.  
  
I watched as she smiled and tears filled her eyes.  
  
"Yes, I'll marry you Draco." I picked her up and spun her around. I slipped the ring on her finger as we were spinning. I noticed that everyone was gone from the room except for the puppy. I am grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"I hoped you'd say yes. I figured you could just let the puppy stay here until we get married this summer. Then she can just live with us here." Hermione and I sat on the couch. She had picked up the puppy and was cuddling it. I in turn picked her up and well held her in my lap. She looked up at me tears still in her eyes.  
  
"This is the best Christmas ever." She sniffed.  
  
"If it's the best one, then why are you crying?" I asked her as I wiped away a small tear that had escaped.  
  
"They are happy tears. Not sad ones you git." She smiled up at me.  
  
"I'm not a git. You're a git." We started to argue a bit. Then all of a sudden we are tickling each other. I fall off of the couch and Mione lands on top of me. We are rolling around tickling when Professor Snape clears his throat.  
  
"Ahem. If you will excuse my interruption, where is your kitchen"?  
  
Mione and I look at each other and point towards the door. As soon as the professor is gone we burst out laughing.  
  
Mione gasps, "How long do you think he was there?"  
  
I manage to catch my breath. "Not too long. At least that's what I hope." We collapse still laughing. "We better get out of here before he comes back, I don't think I could handle seeing him. We run upstairs as the clock chimes midnight. Mione and I separate to our prospective rooms. I change into my Slytherin sweatshirt and a pair of green pajama pants. I crawl into my bed and start to read for a while. I loose track of time. I look over at the clock, which reads 1:24 a.m. All of a sudden my door opens.  
  
"Draco?" I hear Mione whisper.  
  
"Yeah?" I get up and walk over. Mione is standing in the doorway. She has a small look of fear on her face.  
  
"I can't sleep. I keep remembering what happened last year when I felt this happy." She starts to shake a bit. I pick her up and put her in my bed. I get in beside her.  
  
"No one is going to hurt you. Especially in here with me. She smiles at me. She cuddles in my arm while I finish the chapter I am reading. I look down. She is already asleep in my arm. I wish that I could ease her fear of Ron returning and hurting her. I put my book down and turn the light off. I wrap my arms around Mione and smell her hair. I soon feel myself falling asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~++++++++++++++++++++++++~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Good morning sleepy head." I heard Mione giggle. I am not a morning person.  
  
"Muffh." I look over at her. She still looks perfect after sleeping for seven hours.  
  
"I think you need some caffeine." She giggles as she hops out of my bed.  
  
I slowly roll out of bed behind her. We trudge, or at least I trudge and Mione bounces, towards the dinning room. We sit down and I grab a large mug of coffee. I drink it black. And exceptionally strong coffee at that. After a few gulps I start to feel more awake. That's when I notice that Mione has my other Slytherin sweatshirt on. I can't help but joke with her.  
  
"We aren't even married yet and you are stealing my clothes." I grin at her.  
  
"I see you are awake now. Besides your sweatshirts are warmer than mine." She gives me a look of contempt.  
  
I can't help myself. "I thought they were all made of the same stuff." I start to laugh. Mione starts to laugh too. Soon we are out of breath. All of a sudden my sister walks in.  
  
She isn't a morning person. "What's so funny?"  
  
I manage to answer her question. "Sweatshirts are made out of cotton." I burst out laughing again. My mom walks in. She turns towards Cynthia.  
  
"What are they laughing about." She questions. Mione and I can only look at each other.  
  
Cynthia replies. "Apparently sweatshirts are made out of cotton." She shoots my mother a look that says "I-have-no-clue-must-be-an-inside-joke".  
  
My mother sits down. "That's nice." 


	21. Another Ball

A/N Thank you to all of my great reviewers. I love you all.  
  
Chapter 21. The annual Malfoy ball.  
  
Why did my mother have to have a Muggle theamed ball this year? I hate wearing a suit. At least Potter will look like a penguin too. Damn it. I can't get this tie to cooperate. I hate ties. Especially bow ties. I give up.  
  
"HERMIONE GRANGER!" I yell out as I walk into the hallway.  
  
She comes out in her bathrobe. "What Draco?" She looks worried for a moment.  
  
I grin at her sheepishly, "I can't get my tie to tie".  
  
She starts to laugh. "I feel as if I am watching Peter Pan?" She starts to tie my tie.  
  
I have no clue what she is talking about. "What is Peter Pan?" I am starting to think this is an old Muggle boyfriend of hers.  
  
She must have read my mind. "It's a Muggle movie you git. Not some old boyfriend." I blush at her words.  
  
I can only mumble "Sorry Mione." She shuts her door, still laughing.  
  
I finish getting ready for the ball. I go and knock on her door.  
  
"Are you ready Mione?" I stand waiting for a few seconds. Finally after what seems like an eternity, she steps out. She is wearing a red dress that looks amazing on her. She reaches up and pushes my jaw closed.  
  
"Didn't your mother ever tell you it wasn't polite to stare?" I am silent. I just grab her arm and escort her down to the ball. I am still speechless. All of a sudden Harry and Lavender appear behind us.  
  
"Hi Harry." I finally find my voice.  
  
"Hey Draco, it's nice to see that you're out for Quidditch again." The girls realize that we are just going to talk Quidditch, so they drift away. We continue with our Quidditch conversation until we are absolutely sure that they can't hear us.  
  
I turn towards Harry. "So you asked Lavender." He immediately grins.  
  
"Yeah, and she said yes. What about you and Mione?" I immediately stop smiling. I feel that a little bit of fear should make this fun.  
  
"Well um, she didn't exactly say yes." I look up at Harry. He looks a little concerned.  
  
"That's too bad, Draco." I look up and grin.  
  
"No man, she threw her self at me and said and I quote, "Of course you silly git"."  
  
Harry looks up. "That's great. Now I heard that there were a few more engagements this holiday. Did you hear about Blaise Zambini?"  
  
I recognize the name, "No, what did she do."  
  
He laughs. "Apparently she and the Ravenclaw captain are engaged as well. Christopher Hermes is his name I believe. You and Mione aren't the only shocking ones." We burst out laughing. The girls end up over by us again. Mione speaks up.  
  
"Are you two done talking about Quidditch now?" I laugh.  
  
"Yes dear, we have been done for a few minutes now." She looks up at me and starts to laugh.  
  
"Please. Never. Do. That. Again." She manages to say.  
  
"Why not darling?" I ask her. She is almost in tears.  
  
"Because it scares me. You sound like a freak." She straightens up.  
  
"Alright. If you say so." I give her a puppy face look. She laughs.  
  
"Harry, Lavender, I have to show you what Draco got me for Christmas." She turns and goes into the kitchen and brings out Chloe. "Isn't she cute?"  
  
Lavender starts to pet Chloe. "She is cute. Harry we need to get a puppy." She looks up at him. He just grins. My mother gets up to make an announcement.  
  
"Thank you to everyone for attending this annual ball. I wish you all a Happy New Year and would like you to welcome my son's fiancé, Hermione Granger into our family." Everyone starts to applaud. My mother motions for us to come up beside her. Hermione and I are both already pink. I shake my head no. I really don't want to have everyone see me in a state of embarrassment. Suddenly we are propelled up towards the area where the band is playing. I am being pushed by Lavender and Harry is pushing Mione. We finally stop right in front of everyone.  
  
My mother starts to speak again. All of a sudden Chloe runs through the room and distracts everyone. Saved by the dog. We manage to duck away. Harry and Lavender are already in the hallway laughing. I manage to stop laughing.  
  
"You guys let the dog go didn't you." I look up.  
  
Harry stops laughing. "Well you two looked awful up there. We had to do something."  
  
Hemione is mortified. "You didn't need to set Chloe on those poor people."  
  
Lavender is beet red. "We thought she would run towards you. Not towards the food."  
  
I can't help but laugh. "She's a puppy. Of course she will head towards the food." We all collapse laughing, we manage to pick ourselves up and we all head towards the room that my TV is in. Lavender and Mione duck off for a moment and come back dressed in pajamas.  
  
Harry and I give them looks. I finally speak up. "You two get to change and leave us stuffed in these stupid suits looking like penguins."  
  
Mione speaks up. "You two can go change too. We aren't stopping you. " They go over and find some movie. Harry and I grab some other clothes and go change. When we came back we find the two girls on separate couches with popcorn and pop. Chloe is curled up near Mione. They are watching Pearl Harbor. I really like the action sequences in it. We each grab a seat next to our prospective girl. Harry and Lavender have the Gryffendor blanket and Mione and I have the Slytherin one wrapped around us. 


	22. We need to talk

A/N Thank you to all of your great reviews. I apologize for the wait last chapter. And yes Lavender and Harry are engaged, yet don't expect Harry and Draco to stay as good of friends. HAHAHAHAHA. P.S. I am skipping around from two dates in this chapter. The past will be written in italics.  
  
I couldn't wait to take a bath. I had evening Herbology and felt absolutely grimy and filthy. I hoped that the chocolate bubble bath was still in the prefects' bathroom. I grabbed my bathrobe and pajamas and headed towards the bathroom. I muttered the password quietly and walked in. The room was already steam filled. That's when I noticed that Draco was in the bathtub already. He had his back towards me. I could see hundreds of scars across his back. I gasped and dropped my things. He turned sharply around.  
  
"Oh thank god it's you Mione. He turned around again.  
  
I walked over to the edge of the giant bathtub.  
  
"Who did that to you Draco?" As soon as the words were out of my mouth I felt absolutely stupid.  
  
"My father did." I noticed that Draco started to choke on his words. "I loved the man, when I was about six he… he started to do this whenever I disagreed with him or whenever I did something wrong. It only got worse when I started school. After my mother finally kicked him out, I kicked the bastard out of my life as well." He started to sob. I crawled in the bathtub with him.  
  
"It's ok Draco." We started to make out, and well, went way beyond just making out. To the point of no return in fact.  
  
"Mione, are you ok?" Draco knocked on the bathroom door. I finished rinsing out my mouth.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. I just can't seem to beat this flu." I told him. I was really worrying that my worst fears had come true. "I'm going to go see if Madam Pompfry has anything that will help." I grab a sweatshirt off of the couch.  
  
"Do you want me to come with?" He asked.  
  
"No, I'll be fine, besides you have Quidditch practice." I reminded him. Blaise Zambini had suddenly quit the team without reason, so Draco was promoted to captain.  
  
"Alright. I'll see you later." I headed out the door. I couldn't help but worry. I can't be pregnant. I'm only 17. I arrive at the hospital wing.  
  
"Good morning Hermione. I believe I know why you are here. Please step into this room with me." Madame Pompfry says as she leads me towards a door. When she opens it I see Lavender sitting on a bed as well.  
  
Madam Pompfry snaps me back to reality.  
  
"Now dear, you are here because you think you are pregnant with Mr. Malfoy's child don't you." I gasp.  
  
"How did you know that?" I am surprised.  
  
"Professor Trewlany isn't the only Seerer in our school. Now sick out your arm." She draws some of my blood and mixes it into a potion.  
  
"Miss Brown, yours should be ready in five minutes." She bustles out of the room.  
  
I turn and look at Lavender.  
  
"You and Harry in the prefects bathroom? Am I correct?" I ask her.  
  
She blushes "Yes, apparently only a few days before you and Draco were in there as well." It's my turn to blush.  
  
She continues. " I don't know how to tell Harry if I am pregnant. I'm too scared." I turn towards her.  
  
"Harry is very understanding. He'll support you no matter what happens. I've been his good friend for seven years." I start to worry about how to tell Draco.  
  
Lavender must be able to tell as well. "He won't turn away Hermione. He loves you so much." I begin to cry.  
  
"Thank you Lavender." I begin to wipe my eyes. "Damn hormones." She gets up and hugs me.  
  
Madame Pompfry comes back in again. "Well Miss Brown, or I should say Mrs. Potter, you are a little over three months pregnant. And Miss Granger, or Mrs. Malfoy you are also three months pregnant. Right now Mr. Potter is waiting outside of the Hospital wing. I suggest that you both speak with him. And then Miss Granger, I suggest that you and Mr. Malfoy have a nice long chat. " She bustled back out. I went first.  
  
I never heard Madame Pompfry. "Oh dear… This won't end well, I better get something to fix Mr. Potters nose."  
  
Harry was standing right outside the door. "Hello Mione."  
  
I burst into tears. "Harry, I'm pregnant with Draco's baby." He gave me a hug.  
  
"Malfoy loves you. He isn't going to ditch you." He lightly kissed my forehead.  
  
Slam. Draco's fist connected with Harry's jaw.  
  
"How dare you two cheat on Lavender and myself."? He stalked off. I apologized to Harry and started to follow Draco. Worried for my own safety I waited a half-hour before following him up to the astronomy tower.  
  
"Draco, I was telling Harry that I was pregnant." He whirled around.  
  
"Well I hope you and Scar-Boy are happy together." I am beyond upset.  
  
"DRACO. I have never cheated on you. I am carrying your child you bastard." I slowly sank to the floor. I felt myself being pulled into his lap.  
  
"I'm so sorry Mione. I jumped to a bad conclusion. Please forgive me." I wrapped my arms around his neck.  
  
"I forgive you Draco." He laughed.  
  
"So when is my son due?" His eyes shone.  
  
"Early November. I'm already 3 months pregnant." He swore.  
  
"Damn. It was that night in the prefects bathroom wasn't it." I slowly nodded. We had only slept together 4 times.  
  
He continued on. "Well, we better tell my mother over the break that is coming up." I nodded in agreement. I slowly fell asleep in his arms.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~**************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I woke up slowly and slightly disoriented. I was in Draco's room. He was lying next to me. His arms were wrapped around me. He was still asleep. I slowly shifted. I looked over at the clock. It was already twenty minutes until dinner. 


	23. Harry and Lavender talk

A/N Small interlude with Lavender and Harry.  
  
My nose was bleeding. I watched Mione run after Draco. I understood where he was coming from. It must have looked strange when I kissed her forehead to him. I walked into the Hospital wing.  
  
"Badab Pompfry, I tink I broke my dose." I tell her. She tsks at me as she heals it. Lavender walks out from a back room. She takes one look at me and whispers.  
  
"What happened?" I whisper quietly back.  
  
"Draco. He saw me reassuring Mione that he loves her. He hit me. She had just told me that she was pregnant." I hold a rag up to my nose. It stops bleeding.  
  
"She's not the only one Harry." Lavender tells me. I realize what she is saying.  
  
"Oh, The prefect's bathroom." I groan. All of a sudden I pass out.  
  
~~~~~  
  
He passed out. I can't believe he passed out. Madam Pompfry revived him quickly and handed him some chocolate. I broke off a small piece for myself.  
  
"Are you mad at me Harry?" I quietly ask.  
  
"No, Lav. I could never ever be mad at you. Not in a billion years." He leans over and hugs me. We walk out and go sit near the Quidditch pitch and just talk for a while. 


	24. The ten.

A/N Thank you for reading my story so far. The next few chapters will be around the same time period. After that I am going to jump around a few years until the prophecy is fulfilled. Look forward to a spin-off involving Hermione and Draco' baby. Any suggestions for names for any characters would be greatly appreciated, sadly though, I have already named Lavender and Harry's child as well as Draco and Mione's child. But I need many more names.  
  
***  
  
I woke up lying on my bed. We had five minutes until dinner started. It is a Hogsmead weekend, so dinner attendance wasn't absolutely an on time requirement. Mione wasn't beside me. I could hear her in the bathroom retching. I quietly walked in and held Mione's hair as she emptied the contents of her stomach for the third time today. After a few more minutes she stood up and rinsed her mouth out. I let go of her hair.  
  
"Thank you" She said as she hugged me burying her head in my chest. "I really feel like shit right now." I hugged her tighter.  
  
"We can skip dinner if you're not feeling up to it?" I am personally famished. Quidditch has a way of doing that to you, but if Mione wasn't up to it I'd stay with her.  
  
"No, I think I'll be fine. Besides didn't Professor Dumbledore say he had an important announcement to make?" She changed into a different Muggle t- shirt. Right in front of me too. I guess that this is a decent perk. (A/N Sorry about that line, but he is a 17 year old guy. And we all know about them) We head down to the Great Hall. Since this is a weekend, all of the House tables have been split up and we can sit wherever we want. We grab a seat near the back of the room and wait for dinner to start. Potter and Lavender walk in a few minutes later. I feel really bad for hitting him.  
  
"Hey Potter. I'm sorry about that little incident in the hall earlier."  
  
"No hard feelings Malfoy. After all Lavender made me pass out and hit my head pretty hard."  
  
I can't help but laugh. "How the hell did she do that?"  
  
He grins back at me. "Well, I impregnated her. And she told me today. Then I passed out." We look over at both of the girls who are laughing at the two of us.  
  
I come up with some smart reply. "So it was true about those Gryffendor girls." Harry gets the joke. "Yeah it was."  
  
Mione shoots me a sharp look. "What was true?" She looks a bit mad.  
  
I smartly reply. "Oh nothing."  
  
Lavender holds a large glass of water above Harry's head. "Tell us now." She doesn't look happy either.  
  
I figure the joke has lasted long enough. "Just that you make the best fiancé's." Harry and I both burst out laughing. He comes up with a smart idea.  
  
"What did you two think we were talking about."? We are laughing still. The girls are just shooting us looks.  
  
Mione speaks suddenly. "Does it really matter?" She starts to eat as does Lavender. Harry and I shoot each other looks. We have gotten in deep with the two pregnant women this time. All of a sudden Professor Dumbledore stands up and starts to speak.  
  
"Students and teachers, please listen closely. We have found that Hogwarts is a main target of a large Death Eater attack. We are not aware of when this will take place; so all students are to remain within the castle unless accompanied by a teacher. This is for your own safety. Students fifth year and higher will be requested to help defend the others. After dinner I need to speak with the following students. Blaise Zambini, Hannah Abbot, Hermione Granger, Lavender Brown, Padma Patil, Susan Bones, Eloise Midgen, Laura Madley, Lisa Turpin, and Natalie McDonald. Please meet outside of the hospital wing at a quarter after 7." He sat down again. Many of the girls whose names had been called off were giving each other quizzical looks. We finished eating in silence. The girls headed off towards their meeting. After they left Harry and I sat in silence for a little while.  
  
He finally speaks. "Are you worried about this attack?" Worried is an understatement.  
  
"Hell yeah. I am worried that we won't win. I'm worried that Mione will get hurt. I'm worried that I'll die before I get to see my child. Worried is an understatement." I slam my glass down.  
  
Harry starts to talk. "You're not alone man, I'm worried about Lavender, and I'm worried that my child will have to live without having a dad. I sure as hell don't want my kid to end up fatherless." We just sit for a while longer.  
  
~~~  
  
"How long until the meeting?" I ask Lavender as we pour the color-changing potion into Draco's shampoo bottle.  
  
"Fifteen minutes. Just enough to pour some of this into Harry's as well." We laugh as we head towards the Gryffendor dorms. Upon entering the boy's room we laugh. There are clothes strewn everywhere. Quidditch books are lying everywhere.  
  
I've never been in this new rooms so I ask Lavender, "Where are the boy's bathrooms?" She leads me to a small doorway.  
  
Inside are 6 separate showers.  
  
"Here, this one is Harry's." She grabs the bottle and we fill it.  
  
"How did you know that this was Harry's shower?" I tease her.  
  
"Don't ask it's a really long story." She giggles as she puts the bottle back.  
  
I look at my watch. We have five minutes until the meeting. We start to head towards the hospital wing. We walk inside and sit near a few of the other girls. Madam Pompfry and Professor Dumbledore are standing there. After the rest of the girls arrive he starts to speak.  
  
"I am under an understanding that all of you ladies are expecting children. Except for you Ms. Bones, and I am already aware of your situation. Your daughter is in the next room. For your safety we are having you ten ladies and Ms. Bones daughter stay in the extra wing of the hospital for the next few weeks. You will not be allowed to leave for your safety. If something should happen to the school, the entire wing will Portkey its' self to St. Mungos. Your meals will all be served here, and your Professors' will send your work to you. Please notify your fiancé's of this matter. I will be giving you an hour and a half to pack enough of your things to last at least a week. Please hurry." He walks out of the room. None of us realized that there were this many of us that were expecting. We all rush to our rooms and begin packing. As I am finishing up, Draco comes out of the shower. He is completely drenched and is only wearing a towel. He hasn't realized that his hair is a bright pink.  
  
"Where are you going?" He asks, as he gets dressed.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore is having all of us that are expecting stay in the extra hospital wing to be on the safe side." I remember what he said about the giant portkey. I don't realize that I am crying. Draco wraps me in his arms.  
  
"Why are you crying? It's just for a night." He says.  
  
"We are staying there until the attack is over. And if we loose, we will be portkeyed to St. Mungo's. And I don't want to…" I start to sob.  
  
"We aren't going to lose. And don't even think about anything bad happening. We will all be fine." He picks my bag up and we start to walk towards the hospital wing.  
  
"Mione what did you pack? This bag is heavy." He asks as we walk down some stairs.  
  
"Just fifteen books. And enough clothes to last a month." I giggle as he mocks struggling with my bag. As we near the wing I see Harry and Lavender. Harry's hair is a nice shade of green. Draco starts to laugh.  
  
"What the hell happened to Potter? He looks like a large piece of asparagus." I see a mirror.  
  
"I wouldn't be talking Draco. Take a look at your own hair." He looks and gives a surprised cry.  
  
"What did you two do?" He asks as Lavender and Harry greet us. "We look awful Harry." Lavender and I reply,  
  
"Payback for the comments at dinner." We are all laughing. Soon it's time for us to all say good-bye. I begin to tear up again.  
  
"It will be ok Mione." Draco says as he hugs me.  
  
"I know." I reply. Draco and I kiss quickly before Lavender and I head into the Hospital wing. 


	25. Learning about each other.

A/N Thank you for the lists of names. It was a great way to give me some inspiration for this chapter.  
  
````  
  
I set my bag down on a bed in the room and just sat for a while. Things were starting to become crazy around our school. And I have a feeling that locking ten girls and a baby in one wing of a hospital wasn't all that good.  
  
"Hello Hermione." I jumped a foot. I turned and realized that Susan Bones was standing behind me.  
  
"Can we talk for a while?" She asked as she sat down on my bed.  
  
"Sure." That was all that I could think of. She was holding her little girl in her arms. I looked at the baby and was surprised at what I saw. Red hair and freckles.  
  
"Yes. Ron is the father." She told me. I turned beet red.  
  
"We started dating the spring of our fifth year. We were out near my house one day when he disappeared for five hours. I was pretty worried. Then he came back, and he didn't remember anything from those five hours. He disappeared on a number of occasions, and then he wouldn't remember what had happened. The night he attacked you after the ball, he couldn't remember anything. Then one night over Christmas break he disappeared. The next thing I heard was that he was in Jr. Azkaban. That's the same day I found out I was pregnant with Alissa." She starts to cry a bit. I fish a Kleenex out of a box and hand it to her.  
  
"It will be ok Susan." I told her. Little Alissa started to wake up.  
  
"I just want to know why he did that. I thought he loved me. Now Alissa will never be able to meet her daddy." She starts to cry again. Little Alissa reached up and patted her mother's face.  
  
I hugged both of them. "I was friends with Ron for five years. I think that there was some sort of Imperious curse on him. He wouldn't just abandon anyone." I told her.  
  
"Hey ladies lets all come over here and get to know each other a bit more." Blaise Zambini called over to us. We all got in a circle and just sat for a few minutes.  
  
"Well," Blaise states, "I might as well start. I'm Blaise Zambini. I'm 17 years old. I am engaged to Christopher Hermes. I am also five months pregnant with his child." She starts off. Susan is next.  
  
"I'm Susan Bones. I'm 17 years old. My daughter is Alissa Weasley. She is Ron Weasley's daughter." Next is Lavender.  
  
"I'm Lavender Brown. I'm 16 years old. I'll be seventeen on April 18th. I'm engaged to Harry Potter. And I'm 3 months pregnant with Harry's baby."  
  
Now it's my turn.  
  
"I'm Hermione Granger. I'm 17 years old. I'm engaged to the Head Boy and also 3 months pregnant with his baby." Blaise jumps up and hugs me.  
  
"I'm so glad that you and Draco are together. God. Your kid will have great genes." We all laugh at that comment. We get back to introductions.  
  
'I'm Natalie McDonald. I'm 16 years old. I'm engaged to Seamus Finnagian. Ironically I'm also pregnant. But I'm only 2 months along."  
  
"I'm Eloise Midgen. I'm 17. I'm engaged to Neville Longbottom. I'm four months pregnant." She whispers. I feel bad for having made fun of her in our fourth year. At least she found a nice guy.  
  
"I'm Padma Patil. I'm 17 years old. I'm engaged to Ernie MacMillan. I'm 2 months pregnant with according to Ernie "The best qudditch player since Potter"." We all laugh at that comment. Typical Ernie.  
  
"I'm Hannah Abbot. I'm 16 years old. I'm engaged to Terry Boot. I'm three weeks pregnant." She is turning beet red with her admittance. We continue on.  
  
"I'm Laura Madley. I'm 17 years old. I'm two and a half months pregnant. I'm also engaged to Malcolm Baddock." She turns to me. "Must just be something attractive about those Slytherin guys." We both laugh. The last girl takes her turn.  
  
"I'm Lisa Turpin. I'm 16 years old. I'm engaged to Kevin Whitby. I'm three months pregnant." We are all finished. Many of us start side conversations. When we finally look at a clock it is already one in the morning. We have talked for almost four hours straight. We all head to bed even though we don't have to be early since tomorrow's a Sunday and we are locked in this wing anyway. Susan and Alissa have the bed next to mine and Lavender has the one on the other side. It almost seems like a giant sleepover, except that we can't leave. I hope that the fight doesn't have to happen, or that no one is hurt. Especially Draco and Harry. And everyone else's loved ones. I don't even want to think about what would happen if anyone from Hogwarts died. It was hard enough when Cedric died. And poor Cho took it so hard. Then after she committed suicide that awful summer it was as if the whole school had changed. We all realized how bad it is to lose some one that you love. And how it affects so many people. I remember how Cedric's death affected Harry. He never was the same. He started to worry about safety. He basically took my job over. He wouldn't even let any girl walk to Hogsmead by herself. But I should stop dwelling on the past and get some sleep. 


	26. Still stuck

1 A/N Thanks again to all of the great reviewers out there. I'm still on Hermione's viewpoint.  
  
  
  
We have been here for a week now. All of the windows have been enchanted black and the room is soundproof. We can't hear or see anything. And begin stuck in the same room with the same people is starting to get a little boring.  
  
Although I've made friends with quite a few of the girls up here during the past week. Plus I've found out some interesting things about some of the girls. Hannah Abbot started dating Terry the summer before last. They really weren't sure if their relationship would work, but it has. Blaise and Christopher are practically made for each other. They both love Quidditch. Although Blaise jokes that her kid will probably detest the sport. Lavender told me that after Ginny dumped Harry and transferred to Durmstrang Harry was heartbroken. I didn't have the heart to tell her what almost went on between Harry and myself. Natalie McDonald actually grew up across the street from Seamus. They hated each other until she joined the Gryffendor Quidditch team as a chaser. Then they started to talk and hang out a bit. Eloise Midgen looks millions of times better than she did in our fourth year, but with everyone picking on her she has become horrifically shy. I felt bad since I remembered teasing Ron and Harry about having to take her to the Yule Ball during our fourth year. Susan hasn't seen Ron since he went to Azkaban and he doesn't even know that he has a daughter. Alissa is a little sweetheart. Laura and I joke about the Slytherin guys all the time. She has a great sense of humor. I think that we could probably stay friend for a while. Malcolm is one of the few Slytherin guys that actually still talk to Draco. They are both pretty good friends as well. Blaise said she was glad that Draco was voted Quidditch captain since she quit. Lisa is also really funny. But today we are all getting really bored. We have mostly finished our work that the professors gave us. We need something else to do. I am poking around the wing when I find this huge closet. It is filled with name you baby books.  
  
"Bingo." I say as I grab a stack.  
  
"Hey everyone. Listen up. Grab a book. Pick out three girls' names and three boys' names for your baby. Complete with middle name. Then write them on a sheet of paper. We will then trade and rate each others' names." Everyone grabs a book.  
  
Lisa says, "Great idea Mione." We all sit down with our books.  
  
I start paging through. Soon I am finished.  
  
Caitlyn Nicole  
  
Elizabeth Marie  
  
Gabrielle Ann  
  
Kyle William  
  
2 Alexander Thomas  
  
Draco Xavior Jr.  
  
We all finish and draw one out of a basket. I drew out Blaise's list.  
  
3 Maria Claire  
  
Odessa Lynn  
  
Katherine Sue  
  
William Patrick  
  
Marcus Anthony  
  
Ryan Christopher  
  
She has some pretty cute names. I like Katherine Sue and William Patrick the best. She has good taste though. I circle those two and hand the list back.  
  
"I like these two the best." I tell her.  
  
"So do I" She confessed. "And my grandmother's name was Katherine."  
  
I go back and sit down. Lisa comes over with my list.  
  
"These are all cute Mione. But I like Caitlyn Nicole the best. And she can always be nicknamed Cait. But I like Alexander Thomas the best for a boy." I look up at her.  
  
"I really like Caitlyn Nicole the best too. And I like Alexander Thomas the best. We all take a look at the rest of the lists. Lavender picked Andrew James for a boy and Alexis Marie for a girl. There are some creative names and some that are just plain strange. Eloise has a Mariah Elise as her favorite name. I think it's very pretty. I look at a few of the other lists. There are some creative ones, but I still like Caitlyn the best. None of us are that uncomfortable around each other anymore. We have even forged a few friendships out of this predicament. But we are all still worried about what is going on in Hogwarts right now. We are hoping that no one was hurt. We must be winning though, because we haven't been portkeyed anywhere yet. Blaise seems to be the most worried out of all of us. Then again she also seems to be the most relaxed. Poor Susan has to deal with already being a single mom. She and Mrs. Weasley do get together and chat for a while. She said that Molly was distraught when Ginny transferred to Durmstang. She said that Molly blames Ron for the transfer. She hopes that someone will be able to figure out what happened to him. Last night I had a dream about what had happened last Halloween night. Except I heard something else. It was a voice that was saying,  
  
"Take her. Take her for all she has done to you. She deserves it. She needs to hurt. She must pay." It wasn't Ron's voice. It was as if I could hear someone telling him to do that to me. It was awful. But it only heightens my suspicions about whether or not it was Ron who attacked me. It was as if he was being controlled by the Imperious curse. I pull out a Muggle Book, The Princess Diaries and go sit in a far window seat. I've head that reading out loud helps to raise a baby's intelligence, and as far as I am concerned I should get a head start on reading. Plus I am really hoping that I have a girl. I swear if I would have to put up with two boys that always talk Quidditch I will go insane. 


	27. A Battle's end

A/n I resent the comment about all of the girls at Hogwarts being sluts and no they are not all going to live happily ever after. If you don't like what you are reading then don't read it! On to Draco's point of view. I am sorry about the wait. My One Act Play performed this past week and I suddenly became super busy. Please forgive me  
  
~*~  
  
It has been two weeks since we started fighting the Death Eaters. Beaubaxtons finally showed up yesterday. We actually might be getting somewhere now. A week ago it almost seemed that the Death Eaters had the upper hand. Most of the Slytherin students joined the Death Eater's side. Last week, when it looked as if we were loosing, many of the wizarding parents showed up. My mother came as well as Blaise Zambini's parents. Malcolm Baddock's parents came too and so did some of the younger Slytherin's parents. Most of the parents are parents of Ravenclaw's and Gryffendor's. Hopefully, Harry can destroy or at least hold back Voldermort for a while longer before we loose. I haven't slept in two weeks. The castle was attack not more than an hour after Professor Dumbledore sent them to the tower. I really am looking forward to getting some sleep. Professor Snape has brewed numerous potions that make us feel rested and rejuvenate our energy, but those are even starting to fail. We must get the upper hand or we are not going to win.  
  
"Draco!" I heard someone yell. I turned and saw Malcolm Baddock holding up Christopher Hermes.  
  
"Harry wounded Voldermort. The Death Eaters are retreating." Sure enough, the Death Eater I had been searching for had apparated. I ran over and helped Malcolm hoist Chris to the hospital tent. We had had many injuries, yet no one had died. They seemed to be holding back on using the "Avada" curse. We were lucky. Mr. Weasely had overthrown Minister Fudge and two days ago we had gotten the help we needed badly. Many Auror's came, and captured many of the outer rings of Death Eaters. I never found the low- life bag of scum that is referred to as my father. He and the rest of the inner circle were constantly protecting Voldermort. I think if Snape had gotten a hold of him, he would not be living after what he has done to my mother. We leave Chris at the tent and go to where Professor Dumbledore is standing.  
  
"Thank you for supporting our school. All of you students have done a magnificent job. You are dismissed to go to your dorms now. I'll trust that you will all be sleeping shortly, and there will be no classes for two weeks. Thank you again."  
  
I couldn't wait to get some sleep. I needed a shower too. I have blood caked on my arm and my hair is matted with it as well. I don't want to scare Mione, so I better shower and then I can go get her from the Hospital wing. I have missed her these past two weeks. I'm glad that she was safe in that tower. I would have been more worried if she was out here fighting as well. I go to our dorm and get in my shower. I am filthy. I almost fall asleep twice.  
  
"Maybe I'll take a little nap and then go get Mione." My last conscious thoughts as I fall asleep on my bed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A/N Hermione's pov  
  
It was almost eleven thirty. I was reading again in the window seat. I needed to get some sleep, but I am so worried about the battle. The door opened and Professor Dumbledore stepped in.  
  
"Ladies." He said as we all woke or sat up. "We have been victorious. You may return to your friends at this time. Christopher Hermes, Harry Potter, and Ernie Macmillan are all in the hospital wing do to their injuries. You will find all of the others in their prospective dorms. You things will be sent down later." We all rush out of the wing in our pajamas. I hurry towards my dorm. I look into Draco's room, he is sleeping on his bed, and his hair is still damp. I hop into bed with him and curl up beside him. In his sleep he wraps his arm around me. I start to fall  
  
asleep.  
  
***  
  
I wake up to sun streaming in my eyes. I look over at the clock. It is already eight thirty. I am going to be late for classes. I realize that Draco is laughing at me.  
  
"There are no classes today." He laughs at me. "They are canceled for two weeks." I punch him in the shoulder.  
  
"Don't scare me like that. I was worried." He laughs some more  
  
"You were more worried about being late for classes than if I was hurt in that battle." I retort back  
  
"I was worried, but you obviously weren't hurt too badly, otherwise you would be in the hospital wing." I start to worry.  
  
"Are you hurt because if you are you should be in the hospital wing"? He just gives me a look.  
  
"Now, don't worry, I was just joking, but how are you? And how is Draco jr.?" I give him a look.  
  
"You mean your daughter and I and we are both fine." I retort back.  
  
"No. I want a boy."  
  
"And I want a girl. That way I don't always have to listen to Quidditch talk." We continue to banter for a while. I realize how hungry I am.  
  
"Let's go eat something. I am starving." I pull him out of bed. We are both in our pajamas but we really don't care. People keep straggling into the Great hall. We are among them. Almost everyone is in his or her pajamas. It seems as if we all felt the same way. We grab a table and start to eat. I eat some waffles and French toast and sausage. I actually am feeling all right this morning. Draco just looks at me and laughs.  
  
"You look like you are eating enough for two." He jokes.  
  
"That's because I am you idiot." We laugh. Harry and Lavender join us. Harry looks obviously tired and Lavender looks worried.  
  
"Have a seat you two." I motion for them to sit down.  
  
"Thanks." Harry says as he pulls out Lavender's chair for her.  
  
She sits down. "How are you three this fine morning?" She smiles.  
  
"Well, despite Draco's insistence that I am going to have a boy, we are just fine." We all laugh.  
  
"And how are you three?" I ask Lavender. 


	28. A Shower and Bubble bath

A/N This is fast forwarded a bit.  
  
~*~  
  
"I feel like I am going to pop Mione." Blaise said as she sat on the couch in the living room at Malfoy Mansion.  
  
"Well, at least you only have another month. I have three." I retorted as I sank next to her putting my swollen ankles on the table. We are sitting and waiting for the others to show up. Draco and I were having a party at our house. We have only been married for three weeks. Narcissa and Cynthia were on a trip to New York City, and Draco and I were bored. Even though getting 10 pregnant women together would be a large feat in itself. The boys were going to all go to a Quidditch game first, then come back here, but since none of us pregnant gals can apparate or floo, we were stuck traveling by slightly slower means.  
  
"Is anyone here?" Laura called out. "I believe I am looking for a Mrs. Hermes and Mrs. Malfoy"  
  
"We're in here Mrs. Baddock." I call out. Laura comes in to the room. She looks slightly more comfortable than I do. And she is only a few weeks less than me.  
  
"I need to sit." She says. "My feet are killing me. And I feel like this kid is going to kick himself right out."  
  
We both turn and look at her.  
  
Blaise looks. "A him." Laura blushes.  
  
"Yes, I found out this morning." She starts to smile. "That makes the tally for us three boys and a girl." Blaise is expecting twin boys, and I am expecting a girl.  
  
"Well, I feel as if I have a Quidditch player in my stomach." I tell them as I feel yet another kick.  
  
"Don't even bring up Quidditch players." Padma says as she walks in. "We just found out we are having a girl. Ernie still insists she will be a great Quidditch player. I am hoping not." We all laugh. Soon the rest of us are gathered. Hannah no longer looks the thinnest even though she has the longest to wait. Most of us are glad that we will all have children in the same year. We have a tally of six boys and seven girls, counting Alissa, but she will be a year ahead of the rest. Hannah and Terry are having triplets. When Hannah found out she was having triplets, we though she would have a heart attack. She was already mortified that she and Terry weren't married when they had sex. Most of us are starting to worry about the war again. After they retreated, there was an increase in Muggle attacks. Yet, suddenly it seems to have backed off again. That worries us the most. Most of the boys are training to be Aurors. Neville was offered a position in the Ministry, and Harry has received a few offers to play Quidditch. Draco is in Auror training as well. Which makes me worry even more about him. We all are finally gathered. We are a sight. We have all decided to have a joint baby shower today. We are sharing our final names for our babies as well. The presents are placed in front of each mother  
  
I open one that is wrapped in silver and gold paper and is addressed to  
  
Mrs. Hermione Malfoy and Caitlyn Nicole  
  
Inside is a beautiful 18th century edition of Sleeping Beauty.  
  
"Who gave this to me?" I ask as I hold it up.  
  
Everyone shakes their heads. I turn the card over; there is no signature on it. I open the cover and see written in the same script  
  
Happy Reading Mrs. Malfoy I hope that you and your daughter enjoy this story as much as your mother enjoyed reading it to you. I am looking forward to teaching Caitlyn in the future  
  
Sincerely  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
I read the inscription out loud. The others have also opened their gifts from the professor. We were all given books. Lavender was given an original copy of Quidditch Throughout The Ages. We finish unwrapping the gifts. For some odd reason I received an awful lot of books. We all laughed about that.  
  
"Hermione, this has your name on it." Lisa says as she tosses me a small box.  
  
I read the card.  
  
These were your mom's I thought you would like them.  
  
Love Draco  
  
I open the small box. Inside is a pair of diamond earrings.  
  
"Wow." Laura says as she looks over my shoulder. "Those are beautiful."  
  
"They were my mother's." I say as I put them on. "They match my ring." We finish cleaning up the wrapping paper. Alissa has fallen asleep next to Chloe on the floor. Susan slowly picks the baby up. She is the last one to go.  
  
"Thank you for everything Mione." She says. "I've really needed a friend these past two years. You have helped me in so many ways." I reach over and hug her.  
  
"No problem." I tell her as we walk to the door. Alissa moves in her arms. "You are like my sister Susan. I love being able to be your friend."  
  
I shut the door as she and Alissa drive off. I go back into the living room.  
  
"Hey Mione." Draco puts his arms around me. I sink on to the couch with him. "How are you feeling?" He asks  
  
"I feel fat and my ankles hurt." I am blunt. He looks at me and smiles.  
  
"You look great to me." He begins massaging my ankles. "Do you want a bubble bath?" He asks. He knows all of my weaknesses.  
  
"That would be great." I say. He picks me up off of the couch.  
  
"Then lets go take one" 


	29. Happy Birthday

A/N The moment we have all been waiting for.  
  
"Draco This baby is coming now!" Mione grabbed the collar of my shirt. I was carrying her through the halls of Hogwarts, where we had decided to have Madame Pompfry as our Healer.  
  
"We're almost there." I was trying to reassure her. Hell. I was trying to reassure myself. We turned the last corner. Seated in the hallway were Harry, Lavender and a small blue bundle. Lavender took one look at Mione, threw the hospital door open and made me set her on a bed. She then pushed me back into the hall.  
  
"Don't worry Draco, she'll be fine." I sat next to Harry and the blue bundle.  
  
"What a great to celebrate Halloween." Harry murmured. "Andrew was born two days ago, and now your kid is coming. Relax man." He could tell how worried I was.  
  
"Yeah, it's still hard imagining being someone's father." I said looking over at the sleeping little baby in Harry's arms. "So that's Andrew." I said looking at the child. He had Potter's hair.  
  
"Yup, he is great." He smiled down at the sleeping form. "I hope he can play Quidditch." We both laughed.  
  
"If he is anything like his dad, he will be damn good. And he will probably be a heart breaker, just like his dad. Just keep him away from my daughter." I joked.  
  
"You know, at one time I thought I never would have another chance with Hermione, I though she loved you." I told him.  
  
"No, we have only ever been friends, it would be like dating my sister." He told me. The child in his arms woke up. I handed him a bottle. Andrew had green eyes just like his father too.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sorry that we never worked things out long ago. I've really enjoyed being friends with you and Lavender. I just hope our kids can be friends." Harry laughed.  
  
"Imagine, A Malfoy and a Potter, in the same classes. God help Hogwarts." We laughed. I remembered a few others  
  
"You know Chris and Blaise have twins who will be in their class, Will and Ryan. And then there is Neville's little girl. Isn't her name Mariah or something like that?" He nodded and thought for a moment.  
  
"Don't forget Lisa and Kevin. They had a girl a week ago. Named her Kristen. And then there's the Boots. They are having triplets." We chuckle at that thought.  
  
I look at my watch. It's only four in the afternoon. I remember Mione's friend Susan.  
  
"Then there is Alissa Weasley, she's a year older. I have a feeling that she will end up being the big sister to a lot of them." Andrew finishes his bottle. I look at the little tyke. Harry looks at me.  
  
"I still wonder why Ron attacked Mione. He told me that he liked her, but that he also liked Susan. For a while, it was as if he was in the clouds." We sit and think for a while. The hospital wing door opens. Lavender comes out holding a small pink bundle.  
  
"Draco, here is your daughter." She hands me Caitlyn Nicole. She is so beautiful. She has cinnamon brown hair and blue eyes.  
  
"Draco. Listen to me. Hermione isn't doing to good." I looked up at her. Her eyes were filled with tears.  
  
"She might not make it." I felt a tear slide down my face.  
  
"Can… Can I go see her?" My voice cracked.  
  
Lavender held the door open for me. Caitlyn and I sat in the chair next to Mione's bed. Mione was just lying there. Her bag was next to the bed. Madame Pompfry sets a small bassinet next to the bed for Caitlyn. I lay my angel in the small crib. She falls asleep almost immediately. I hold Mione's hand and stare out the window.  
  
~*~ Meanwhile outside in Lav's pov  
  
"Harry. I hope she makes it." I told Harry as I lift Andrew from his arms.  
  
"She will. Hermione doesn't give up easily. She never has. Shall we go home?" He picks my bag up.  
  
"Yes, but promise me if anything does happen to Hermione that no matter what we will help Draco raise his daughter." I stop and look at him. "Promise me now."  
  
"I promise Lavender." Harry says as we continue down the hall. We step near the fireplace that we are Flooing home from. We throw a bit in the fire and go home.  
  
A/N There will be two endings. One titled Once Upon a Dream 2 and the other will continue from this. 


	30. A short conversation

A/N Now the other  
  
"Hermione you are going to bed. I don't care how well you feel. Caitlyn and I will be fine." I told my wife as we arrived home. She was still protesting.  
  
"Draco, I am no longer on my death bed." She told me.  
  
"But you were." I pushed her towards our room. "Good night Mione." Cait and I headed towards the kitchen. I warmed her bottle and made myself hot cocoa.  
  
"So Princess, after you finish your lunch what should you and daddy do?" She looked up at me with her big blue eyes.  
  
"Quidditch it is. I believe there is a match on the WWN. We can listen to it together." After she finishes her bottle and I burp her we head out to the couch. I turn the radio on and we start to listen.  
  
"And Lynch takes a dive, possible Wronski Feint. Yes, Krum is too smart to fall for the trick… I start to drift off to sleep.  
  
"Good morning Draco." I bolt awake. Hermione is standing next to me and smiling. "I trust that you and Cait had a good nap." I lift the baby off of my chest.  
  
"Yes, we did." I stand up and stretch.  
  
"Good. Then you can go and change her diaper then." I groan as she hands me the baby.  
  
"Fine." Cait and I trudge upstairs. We trudge back down a few minutes later. 


	31. Four years

A/N Thank you to my reviewers again. Sorry the last chapter was so short.  
  
  
  
~~~***~~~~  
  
"Cait. Where are you and Daddy hiding?" I called out even though I could see Draco's feet from behind our couch.  
  
"Wight here Mummy." Her little brown curly haired head popped up.  
  
"Cait, you weren't supposed to tell Mummy where we were." Draco crawled out from behind the couch.  
  
"Daddy can we go see Quidditch today?" Cait asked as she crawled out from the couch.  
  
"Well honey we are going tomorrow to see Mummy and Daddy's friend Harry play." I told her as we went into the kitchen. "Remember Alissa and Aunt Susan are coming too." Draco sat Caitlyn in her booster chair as I found a couple Popsicles. We all sat down and Draco and Caitlyn started to talk about Quidditch. My daughter is only 4 and she knows more about the sport than I do.  
  
"So Cait what position do you want to play." Draco asked her.  
  
Cait thought for a moment. "Chaser." Draco has tried to get her interested in being a Seeker, but she never lets down on her Chaser.  
  
"Are you sure that you don't want to be a Seeker?" He asked.  
  
"Nope. I wanna be a Chaser." Caitlyn was confidant in her choice. I couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"And to think I wanted a girl so that I wouldn't have to listen to all of this Quidditch nonsense." I remembered the day I had told Draco that we were having a girl. And now our second baby is on the way. Harry and Lavender are also expecting their second baby. The clock in the hall chimes 7:30.  
  
"Time for bed Cait." I tell my daughter as I pick her up.  
  
"Do I have to Mummy?" She looked up at me with her blue eyes.  
  
"Yes, otherwise you can't go to the game tomorrow." I told her. Draco stepped in front of me.  
  
"I'll carry her. I don't want you to lift anything heavier than a quill." He scooped Cait out of my arms.  
  
I shot him a look. "I don't think lifting my daughter is going to hurt me. I'm only three months along." I told him. He grinned at me.  
  
"I'm still taking her and there is nothing you can do about it." HE starts to race towards Cait's room. I follow him up there. After Cait is in her pajamas I pull out the copy of Sleeping Beauty.  
  
"Do you want Mummy or Daddy to read tonight?" I asked her as she snuggled in her bed.  
  
"I want you to Mummy, Daddy doesn't do the funny voices.  
  
I start to read the story to her. After about ten minutes she is asleep. Draco and I quietly shut her door and walk down to the living room. Chloe is sleeping on the rug. She gets up as Draco and I sit on the couch. She lies down on my feet and falls asleep again. Draco and I pick up our books and start to read. I remember the game tomorrow.  
  
"Who is Ireland playing against?" I ask Draco. He looks in the Daily Prophet.  
  
"I believe that they are playing France." He says as he looks down the column. "No. They are playing Greece. France is next week." He looks over at me. "Since when have you developed a passion for the game?" He jokes with me.  
  
"With the way you and Cait talk about it, I can't help but learn a bit." I tell him. We each finish our chapters and get ready for bed.  
  
"Whow aoyr ve Fort feaoom tworro?" Draco asks as he brushes his teeth.  
  
"What?" I ask as I spit out the toothpaste.  
  
"When are we port keying tomorrow?" He says as he spits out the toothpaste  
  
"Noon. The game starts at 1 I believe. Lavender managed to get us seats in the top box. That will be a great treat for Caitlyn." I tell him as I toss my pajamas on.  
  
"Sounds good to me." We turn the lights off and go to bed.  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
"Aunt Hermione!" Alissa squeals when she sees us at our seats in the top box. I lift the little girl up.  
  
"How are you Alissa?" I ask as I set her down again after receiving a stern look from Draco.  
  
"Good. Where is Cait?" She asks.  
  
"Over there with her dad." She runs off with Draco and Cait.  
  
"How are you Hermione?" Susan asks as I sit down beside her.  
  
"Pretty good. No morning sickness this time. How are you?" I ask her.  
  
"I'm good. Alissa lost her first tooth yesterday. She was so happy." She laughed. Lavender comes and joins us. She is looking a little green.  
  
"Not feeling too good Lavi?" I ask her as she sits down.  
  
"No, Not really. I can't seem to get over this morning sickness. And with Andrew I was hardly sick." She starts to look a bit better. We watch at the game begins.  
  
All of a sudden we can hear screams from all around us. Alissa and Cait suddenly are next to us, accompanied by Harry and Andrew as well as Seamus and his son Sam.  
  
"Where is Draco?" They ask out of breath. "Death Eaters are attacking." I pointed to where I last saw him.  
  
All of a sudden everything went black. 


	32. Another time, Another place

A/N Continuing with Hermione's PoV  
  
  
  
"Mommy?" I felt Cait near me. "Where are we?" I sat up and looked around. The ground was covered in a thick black fog.  
  
"Sweetie? Come sit closer to Mommy?" My vision started to clear and I saw Lavender, Harry and the others near me as well.  
  
"Harry what is this place?" I asked as Cait and I edged closer to him.  
  
"Remember when I told you about what happened our fourth year? Well I think we are back here again." All of a sudden an unseen force pulled Cait and me away. We landed near a large fire. A huge omniscient figure loomed near us. Alissa and Susan were also seated there.  
  
"Hermione Granger and Susan Bones. We all meet here." The large figure hissed. "Let me introduce myself, I am Lord Voldermort. You have been brought here for a specific reason. One of your children was to be my down fall, however I am not willing to have that, so to avoid any mishaps I am having you all killed. I don't want any risks." I picked Cait up and held her in my arms.  
  
"Over my dead body you bastard." I spat at him.  
  
"That can be arranged Miss Granger." He hissed, as he loomed closer.  
  
All of a sudden Caitlyn spoke up.  
  
"Her name is Hermione Malfoy, and you are a mean man. You have hurt lots of people. You made my Gamma cry. And you hurt Daddy. I hope nobody ever loves you." She looked up at him. "I hope your mommy makes you take a long time out." She looked over at the evil man. "I wish that you would disappear." She got up out of my arms, and before I could stop her she grabbed his robe. "I want you to die." She had no more than touched him and the man started to scream in pain. His skin started to burn and melt away from his body. Caitlyn backed away back into my arms. As Voldermort burned, I shielded her eyes, yet couldn't tear mine away. The bastard had gotten what he deserved. He continued to crumple. Then he was gone, reduced to a pile of ash. I picked up Caitlyn and started to search for Draco. He was lying on the ground, under some sort of binding spell, as soon as Cait touched him, he was unfrozen.  
  
"Mione, Cait are you ok?" He asked as he held us. "Is the baby ok?" He asked. I assured him we were all ok.  
  
"What happened?" He asked. I told him what had just happened. "It did come true then." I remember the long forgotten prophecy. We turned around and Caitlyn was gone.  
  
"Shit." I swore as we started to search.  
  
~~**~~ Susan Bone's PoV  
  
After Caitlyn touched the evil Dark Lord and he was reduced to ash, I started to search for Ron. Somewhere in my mind I knew that with Voldermort gone, Ron might be a bit more normal. I found him crouched near a tree.  
  
"Get away from me." He growled as we stepped closer.  
  
"Daddy?" Alissa questioned as she stepped closer. "It's me Alissa. Daddy, Mummy cries for you. She loves you, and I love you. Please Daddy talk to me." All of a sudden Ron picked her up.  
  
"My baby. You are my baby." He was crying. "We are all under a form of the Imperious curse, it can only be saved by unconditional love. Ever since that day that I was lost in the woods near my house, it was as if I was living in a dream and couldn't escape, I remember attacking Hermione. And I remember you telling me that you were pregnant while I was in Azkaban." He came over and hugged me. "I have loved you for so long Susie. Please forgive me." I threw myself in his arms.  
  
"Of course you git." I kissed him.  
  
~~**~~ Lusius Malfoy's PoV  
  
He is gone. I can feel it. Now only if I can be freed. Ha. That will be a cold day in Hades. No one loves me. Not after what the Dark Lord made me do to my own wife and son.  
  
"You look like my daddy." I saw a brown haired little girl standing near me. She had bright blue eyes. "You're my Gampa aren't you." I found myself saying,  
  
"Who are your parents?" The little girl looked up at me.  
  
"Draco Malfoy and Hermione Malfoy." She was indeed my granddaughter. I felt a tear slide down my face.  
  
"It's ok Gampa. Mummy and Daddy are here too. I love you Gampa." The little angel threw her arms around my neck. I felt the 21-year-old curse being lifted off. My voice finally worked again.  
  
"We better go find your Mummy and Daddy before they worry." I picked the little girl up. No sooner had I than I hear voices yelling.  
  
"Caitlyn. Caitlyn where are you." A voice got closer.  
  
"Caitlyn. Caitly…" The voice trailed off as my son saw us. "Give me my child." Draco said as he walked closer to me. "Don't hurt her." I could see his love for his child in his eyes.  
  
"Don't worry Daddy, Gampa isn't mean anymore." Caitlyn said. I wept more.  
  
"She's right Draco. I've been under the Imperious curse for 21 years. Your daughter freed me because she loved me." I wept as I stepped closer to my son. "Please forgive me. I won't ask that of your mother, but I will ask that of you." I hugged my granddaughter closer. All of a sudden he embraced me.  
  
"For some odd reason I believe you. When we were captured, I… I saw all of the Dark Lord's thoughts. He told me how he had imprisoned everyone." All of a sudden Hermione Granger stepped from the shadows.  
  
"Draco?" She whispered as she stepped closer. I realized that she must be my son's wife. She seemed terrified of me. The little girl wriggles from my arms.  
  
"Look who I found Mummy. It's Gampa." The little girl ran to Hermione.  
  
"That's good Caitlyn, but never do that again. Mummy and Daddy were worried." Hermione lifted the little girl and walked over to us.  
  
"Hullo Lusious." She held out her hand. "I am your daughter- in – law. The former Hermione Granger." I realized that she was Andrew and Cynthia's daughter.  
  
"I'm pleased to meet you Mrs. Malfoy." We all were suddenly Port Keyed back to the stadium. A rush of Aurors and other Ministry Workers greeted us. They stopped when they saw Draco standing next to me. 


	33. A new Beginning without Fear

A/N  
  
Draco's PoV  
  
"We are still investigating the matter of all of the Death Eater's innocence, but things look in the clear for your father and the others" Neville told me as we walked around the mansion.  
  
My father had been cleared of most of the charges against him. He even seemed ok with the idea that Mother was romantically involved with Snape. Now my daughter was going down in history books as the youngest Seer and the girl who destroyed Voldermort. Although before she killed him, Voldermort killed Seamus and his wife Natalie. Their son wasn't harmed and is going to live with the Potters. Harry was asked to join the American Quidditch team. I am working for the ministry still, and Mione was given a history book deal. Caitlyn Sees things quite frequently now, though Mione and I are hoping that it doesn't traumatize her too badly. I hope she will be able to live a life without the fear of anything harming her. Susan and Ron are to be married soon. There is a sad note although. Ginny Weasley was found murdered in her home near Durmstrang. Some think that she killed herself, but I think otherwise.  
  
  
  
A/N Read about Caitlyn's life in the new story. "Life of a Malfoy." 


End file.
